Young and Menace
by TechnicolorNoize
Summary: SYOC: Closed. Auradon Prep allowed four children of villains to graffiti their walls the first time, now that a new selection of children from the Isle of the Lost have received letters of acceptance to the prestigious school the halls will never be the same.
1. SYOC Form

Well this is officially a first for me. I have been wanting to write a Descendants story for over a year now, so I have decided to do a SYOC (submit your own character). This will be pretty simple, it takes place during the canon characters senior year making them between seventeen to nineteen. I will not take any characters under the age of fifteen. This story will be rated Teen so keep that in mind, now my rules for the submitting process is very simple.

Fill out the form and private message to me, do not submit it via review.

I need both Villains kids and Auradon children, and I promise to keep you up to date on selected characters.

The form follows:

Name:  
Age: (anywhere between 15 to 18)  
Hero or Villain:  
Lineage: (Who the characters parents are)  
Sexuality:  
Appearance: (one paragraph description and if you wish a face claim)  
Personality: (one paragraph description)  
Clothing Style: (one paragraph description, at least three sentences)  
Family Life: (Bit of background on the character between one to three paragraphs)  
Likes/Hobbies: (About five things)  
Dislikes: (About five things)  
Talents:  
Opinion of Auradon Prep: (A few sentences at least)  
Opinion of the Island Kids: (A few sentences at least)  
Ideas for Your Character? (optional):  
Ideas for the Story? (optional):  
Speech Examples: (At least two, preferably four different quotes your character would say so I can get the hang of the characters speech patterns)

If you have any questions feel free to message me, thanks everyone.


	2. Update and Accepted Characters Part 1

Accepted Characters

Haley Burton: Daughter of the Ringmaster

Evan Queen: Son of Evil Queen, younger sibling of Evie Queen

Shauna Yu: Daughter of Shan Ya

Annabelle Hearts: Daughter of the Queen of Hearts

Koda Wolf: Daughter of the Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have two characters on reserve that are being submitted. I am truly in need of more male characters and more characters that are from Auradon, I know no one wants to be good but just because you are from the hero side doesn't mean you are necessarily good.

I have been asked if I have a plot in mind, the answer is yes but I don't want to tell everyone what it is because I feel giving to much away from the start will lead to a boring mess.

I have also been asked if there will be pairings and/or romance, and my answer is of course. These characters are kids in high school when hormone are running rampant.

Also, I feel this must be pointed out. Though all characters submitted will be used, they may not fall into the main cast but more as recurring cast members. This is again due to the plot, though I do promise for every character their will be at least one chapter highlighting them.

So needs before I can really start churning this thing out is more male characters, if you have already submitted a character and wish to submit a second one you may just know that second one may or may not be used as a main character or accepted at all.

Thank you all a bunch and I will be sure to credit all of the character contributors in the next update.


	3. Update and Final Accepted Character List

Accepted Characters listed in no particular order

Haley Burton: Daughter of the Ringmaster by Say

Evan Queen: Son of Evil Queen, younger sibling of Evie Queen by Technicolor

Annabelle Hearts: Daughter of the Queen of Hearts by O Loikloik O

Vincent Pendragon: Son of Howl Pendragon and Sophie Hatter by stigma13

Shauna Yu: Daughter of Shuan Ya by mysteryfan4ever

Koda Wolf: Daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. By Rae2themax

Siguard Fontana: Son of Hans of the Southern Isles by pine swiftwings

HP : Son of the Horned King by TutoTuto

Davina of DunBroch: Daughter of Merida of DunBroch by .Strange

Ray Rider: Son of Rupenzel and Eugene Flynn by kramerr3

Mestor Thatch: Son of Milo Thatch and Princess Kida by pine swiftwings

Gavin Gothel: Son of Mother Gothel by mysteryfan4ever

* * *

Author's Notes:

I am happy to announce that the title has been decided and the first planning stage has been almost finished. I hope I have done you and your characters proud. If you dislike what I have done please don't be afraid to say so, but also remember it is early so I couldn't flesh out all the details this early.

Second, I feel this needs to be brought to attention. I can not comply to all requests, if I did this story would make no sense. Trust me, I've read the requests from everyone and I take them quite seriously, but there is only so much I can do. I will try my best and if you have a request you are just dying to see happen that I don't make happen in the actual story line of the plot, I am not opposed to doing a special featuring that request as long as it is within reason. For example if you are one of the Villain Kids and you would love to see a flashback of Isle life, I can do that but it probably wont fall in the main plot. Another example would be to request a special event that doesn't connect to the plot but instead into a chance to see more growth in the characters connections to one another.

Third, I really hope you enjoy the story. I actually started bits of introductions before I even closed the application process which brings me to a point. Applications are closed, thank you all for the lovely characters.

This update is going to be a quick one so I can get to finishing the first chapter. Please feel free to message me with any thoughts or what have yous. Thanks again.


	4. Send The Message Part 1

Author's Notes: I don't think I have ever been so nervous about posting the first chapter before, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Haley stretched her long arms above her head as she sat up in her hammock that she used as a bed. She found comfort in the slight sway it gave her at night, and with the hammock her father allowed her to sleep up at the top of one of trapeze platforms. Seeing as the circus hadn't been open for ages, the trapeze platform had become her bedroom, typically no one would bother her up their, though she did have a trailer on the ground she could stay in on days the weather didn't allow her to sleep out under the big top.

"I doubt she is even here, or awake yet." Haley's head glanced over the edge of the platform at the sound of the voice that was coming from beneath the netting. The sweet melody of Annabelle Heart's voice carried through the desolate big top like a breath of life.

"Stop being a pain in the ass, it's already after ten. Perhaps if you didn't have to spend three hours getting ready in the morning you wouldn't have had to wake up so early." Evan Queen, two of the Isle's Royal children had come to visit Haley this early, it was bound to be an interesting day to say the least. "Burton!" Evan barked loudly, before being shushed by his partner.

Haley stayed leaned over the edge of her platform watching the two play out their scene on the ground. "We don't want to wake her father, Evan. Why don't we come back, she's bound to be about then." The proper princess, so polite, bit of a snob but polite nonetheless Haley found herself thinking.

"We don't have that much time, the Auradon guards are bound to come round before then." Haley had to be sure she heard him right, Auradon guards, on the isle. That was unheard of except the time that the chosen four got to get off of this hell hole of an island. As leaned further she stepped on a board in the platform she knew to squeak accidentally. If only she had been paying attention to her surroundings instead of trying to eaves drop, she could have heard their entire conversation. However Evan's eyes darted straight up to see her standing their in her sleepwear. "I don't know whether to say good morning to you or say thanks for the view!" His words sent a tinge of pink to Haley's cheeks that made her quickly step away from the edge of the platform. "Perhaps you can come down love, I am not a great fan of heights!" Evan continued, knowing Haley's anti-social behaviors and her love of heights could lead her to stay up there all day if they allowed it.

The Isle's Royals, who at one time were real royals but when they were sent to the Isle had a quick drop in power though people like Haley's father still respected them as if they were at their old level of power. Haley however did not feel the same level of respect towards the Isle's Royals and especially not their children. Evan Queen, was a perverted narcissistic ass that happen to look amazingly dashing in just about everything he put on, while Annabelle Heart was a pampered princess with a seemingly good heart that seemed to be obsessed with fashion magazines and trying to please her crowd of obnoxious fanboys. Haley walked over and pulled on one of her father's old smoking jacket and attempted to fix her hair with just her fingers, however her sleek raven hair that typically would do nothing but lay flat seemed to want to jut out in every direction. The jacket hung low enough to mostly cover the shorts she had worn to sleep in and fully cover the plain white shirt. When she looked into the small vanity mirror she kept on the upper platform the only words she could use to describe herself was hot mess.

"We haven't got all day Burton!" Evan's voice carried through the big top once more which caused a sigh to escape from Haley's lips as she abandoned all hope of making herself slightly presentable for whatever it was that was about to happen to her. Haley walked over to her trap door and opened it to climb down the ladder to the lower platform, from which she jumped onto the netting used to catch the trapeze artists back when they preformed daily. Her father hated that she put so much trust in an old net but Haley never seemed to have a fear of falling like most were born with.

Annabelle's wide eyes as Haley came climbing off the net told Haley that she was born with that fear of falling, however Evan's calm smirk told her that he was planning something sincerely devious that would strike an internal fear in even the strongest of people. "Should I bow or something?" Haley asked sarcastically as she stood in front of the regal children. Evan stood a few inches taller than both girls, but in her heels Annabelle stood at the same height of Haley without them.

"Only if you feel the need." Evan said, that smirk continuing to pull at the corners of his mouth delicately.

Annabelle let out a deep sigh at her partner's behavior. "Ignore him, please." She said before allowing a delicate warm smile to grace her lips, it was like the one that the old performed would use even after they had fallen and failed, it looked fake. "We are here with an invitation." Annabelle stood straight her shoulders were squared off, Haley began feeling more and more self conscious as she stood in front of two of the most influential people on the Isle.

"Can I refuse it, I mean even if I wanted too?" Haley asked as she crossed her arms squarely over her chest.

"No, but trust me darling, you aren't going to want too." Evan said before extending his hand to her, it held an ornate letter sealed with actual wax bearing the crest of Auradon's royal family. "You aren't going to want to miss out on this show, especially not when you hear what we have planned."

Haley looked down at the letter in his hand before accepting it, clearly written in a neat and beautiful penmanship was her name in black ink. She could only assume this was what the letters that the chosen four had received before making their way off the Isle. "Alright, you have my attention." Haley said looking back at the pair of elegant individuals that stood before her who looked at each other with such immoral smiles it sent a shiver down her spine as their wild eyes met back with hers.

* * *

"Ben do you really think bringing Evie's brother over is a good idea?" Vincent asked as he read over his friends list of the new kids they were sending letters of acceptance to Auradon Prep were. There at the top of the list was Evan Queen, the younger brother of the attractive Evie Queen. "Did you ask Mal about him?" He asked remembering how Jay had described him during dinner when Evie first made mention of having a brother. Jay had described him as the prince of deceit, going as far as to compare him to Mal's mother at one point.

"Mal was the one who asked he be one of the ones considered. She thinks it would be good for him, perhaps set him on a new path and isn't that what this entire thing is about? Allowing them to be more than their foretold destiny?" Ben replied as he signed another letter of invitation, the names of each recipient were to be written on the envelope and so far he had a list of about six names. "Plus, Mal said Evie has been a bit homesick, she misses her family why not give her brother a chance." Vince found Ben's defense of his choice shaky at best but decided not to question it further, knowing that once his friend had made up his mind it was set.

"I haven't even heard of some of these people." Vincent said reading over the names Koda Wolf and Haley Burton. "Why not bring more big names? Like Hook's son or Ursula's..."

"Vince, I thought you wanted to help." Ben said interrupting his friend in an annoyed tone.

Vincent knew Ben was under a lot of pressure for this to go well, especially after the fiasco that was the first time he allowed this. "I'm trying, I just can't believe you would offer an invitation to the son of the evil queen and the daughter of the Queen of Hearts." Vince stood up from the chair he was reclined in, in Ben's new office. Being his final year at Auradon allowed his father to give him even more responsibility including making him the class president which truly was more of a test of his future rule than being an actual position at the school. "Shan Yu's daughter? Honestly man, it sounds more like you are inviting the most dangerous and the tamest at the same time."

"Koda Wolf is the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf." Ben said spinning around in his chair and away from his desk to look at his friend. "I don't believe will be very tame, nor do I think the Ringmaster's daughter who even Mal questioned being a good choice is going to be an easy pick either." Ben took a deep breath before continuing, "listen, I am trying to prove to my father that was should completely lower the barrier to the Isle forever. Most of the villains have given up their evil ways and most of their children are just lost. With guidance and being surrounded by people who actually show some concern with their actions, perhaps..."

"Perhaps, they will grow up to over throw Auradon and let you take a break from being the hero?" Vincent interrupted with a playful grin that sent his friend's eyes rolling in his head. "I get it. I just don't understand why you need to try this again so soon."

"It was Mal's idea, before they graduate bring the next batch over to get accustomed to life in Auradon before they lose the only people in the kingdom who might know what they are feeling." Ben's face glowed when he described anything to do with Mal, she truly was his soulmate but Vincent still felt uneasy about the addition of so many kids from the Isle of the Lost. "I was actually hoping to ask you a favor, perhaps you can help me in welcoming them and giving them a tour of the campus? I've asked Audrey and Mal for help as well but perhaps it would be nice to have another face to let them get familiar with."

"Should I feel honored you asked me for help or upset that you asked your ex-girlfriend before me?" Vincent said smiling at his friend, watching his demeanor as he seemed to slowly see the wait lifting off of his shoulders. "So how much did Mal tell you about each of these picks?"

"She basically said she wouldn't trust any of them with anything of value. Which is why I chose them." Ben said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his head just above his eye brows, he was extremely stressed, Vincent could tell just by his small mannerisms.

Vincent trying to lightly the mood of his friend decided to take the low route, "did she happen to mention which one of them would look best in the cheer skirts?" Laughter ensued which was Vincent's goal, though he couldn't begin to express the feeling of unease this entire thing brought to him for the sake of his friend.

* * *

Koda stared at the letter in front of her with her full name scrawled in decorative letters and began to question everything. Evan Queen, had dropped it off this morning which had been a cause for concern until he explained that he had been sent all of the letters. Koda questioned why the young King Ben would place such an important task in the hands of such a deceitful individual as Evan but was simply given the answer of, because King Ben is an idiot. Upon further examination of the envelope and seal, Koda had discovered that they were in fact from Auradon more specifically the desk of the current King. She had gently broke loose the wax seal and pulled out the letter, but sitting at her kitchen table she had yet to open it.

Why would the King want anything to do with her? Why would Evan Queen and Annabelle Heart make themselves mail carriers for a man, and a kingdom for that matter. they were both known to detest? Many more questions swam around her thoughts as she finally brought herself to open and read the invitation to become a new student the following semester at Auradon Prep.

 _With the great success of the class that came before you, we wish to offer our best wishes and our hopes that you will grant us the honor of your presence in the coming school year._

What crap.

Sure, Mal and the others redeemed themselves by giving back the Fairy Godmother's wand but something still felt off about the entire thing to Koda. Perhaps it was the way Annabelle asked her of her father and his work, it hadn't sounded like a question but more of a taunt. Evan and Annabelle were probably hoping to see her lose control, both being aware of the balance it takes to keep on the side of good behavior. Koda stuck the letter in her pocket as she stood up from her kitchen table and walked out of her father's small flat they shared. She knew it would be pointless locking a door that if someone wanted in they would simply let themselves in by force if necessary. She pulled at the sleeves of her jacket as she walked out into the street, pulling her hood over head to shield her face from the nosey neighbors who were bound to watch her actions. It was as made her way down a back ally she caught sight of a familiar figure.

Siguard Fontana was a frustrating boy if she had ever met one. At school he was often lost in thought and it aggravated Koda to no end that he would allow the others to make back handed comments and snide remarks at his expense. She would often watch him, he would let his anger slowly build and build without ever giving it a way to vent itself until he would eventually snap. He sat on a wooden crate with a leg dangling off the side of the box, his back pressed firmly to the wall but the part of his silhouette that caught her attention most was the fact he also had a neatly pressed letter he appeared to be reading.

Koda walked past two boys who where clearly intending to cause trouble for Sig, as the nudged each other for a boost in confidence, as she did a low growl emitted from her throat that left the boy standing there in confusion as she made her way past. She walked up and pulled her letter out of her pocket holding it up as a sign of peace as she approached the smaller boy.

"You too?" He asked allowed as he looked past her to the boys who still stood their, trying to put a more stern expression on his soft face.

She nodded before leaning up against the wall next to him, her eyes cast on the boys who watched them who seemed to lose interest when they realized it would be much more of a fair fight with two on two. "Queen bring you yours too?" She asked as she glanced up to look at him sitting atop the crate.

"Him and Heart." Sig said before taking a deep breath. "I was actually pretty sure they were just playing a game with me until I saw the royal sigil." His tone was relaxed which was always a welcome sound to Koda, typically kids in their classes felt like everything was a matter of most importance and tended to lean towards to over dramatics, however Sig never seemed to do that. He was always pleasant company on the days Koda found it hardest to keep control of her emotions. "They might not have came up with the idea, but they are up too something." He said casting his eyes down to meet hers.

"Sounds like the fun is just about to start." Koda said grinning up at the boy who returned the smirk, before pushing himself off the crate and landing on the ground with a bit less grace than he probably intended. "Did you happen to hear if anyone else got invited to join the party?"

Sig found himself letting up a small laugh at the tone which Koda took on the situation that presented itself to them. "Now that's the funny thing." He said before sticking his hands in his coat pocket and beginning to make his way down the alley, Koda just a half step behind for a moment before catching up to be in step with him.

* * *

Gavin felt as if agreeing to do Annabelle Heart this "oh so tiny favor" was actually going to lead him to his death as he walked into the Training Grounds, an old park that had fallen to being a ring of rough and illegal fighting and dueling circles. Of course Annabelle would never been seen in this part of the Isle, but this is the part that the person who had yet to receive her invitation frequented most often aside from school.

"Who's next?!" The voice of a girl cried out as a man probably double her side came sulking past Gavin. He walked up to the group that had gathered to either place bets or simply to just watch the brawlers have their fun. In the center Shauna Yu, the daughter of leader of one of the roughest gangs on the Isle stood, swinging her sword stretching before her next round. Of course she had to be the one he was looking for and she had to also be the one holding an extremely sharp looking sword that would probably tear through Gavin like he was a piece of toast. " Awww come on boys? Was that really the best you brought?" She taunted the group of sailors that Gavin knew to work under the colors of Hook himself. She drove her sword into the sheath she kept at her hip. "I have to say I'm disappointed." Which she probably was extremely disappointed to not have another challenger even if they were unmatched. She turned and walked back to one of the men who seemed to holding onto a large amount of notes and gold.

Gavin brushed his way past the on-looker and over to the first Hun that he found. "I need to talk to Shauna." He tried to say in a strong voice, however his voice cracking didn't help the look that the Hun gave him. "Please?" He asked shrugging his shoulders, taking a comedic route to hopefully a pleasant outcome. The large man that stood in front of Gavin made him feel a lot smaller than the he was. Perhaps she had heard his horrible attempt to ask to speak with her or maybe he had just gotten lucky and she happened to look over to see him standing before the wall of a man in front of him, but when she began to cross towards the pair of men he had never been more thankful.

Shauna placed a hand on the arm of the man who stood in front of Gavin blocking his access to her and the inner ring of Huns that kept close to her sides. "I'll take it from here," she told the man simply as he nodded and walked away giving them a few feet of space, the most that would honestly be expected of the man who her father had looking out for her during her games in the Training Grounds. "Gavin Gothel at the Training Grounds? Plan on losing all your money or getting your ass kicked in the ring?" She asked smiling at the boy who next to her felt more his own size.

"Yeah, get your laughs while you can, I don't plan on staying long." He said continuing to keep a close eye on the men who stood behind the girl watching his every move seemingly waiting for an excuse to introduce his face to the dirt. He pulled the gilded embossed envelope from his pocket with her name so delicately written on the front of it. "Just delivering some good news for a friend." He said simply handing her the envelope, before turning on his heels and as quickly as he could leaving the area in which he felt his life was in danger and returning to the parts of the Isle he felt weren't trying so persistently to harm him.

Shauna attempted to call out for Gavin as the coward left the Training Grounds, it's true that some where made nervous standing near where she stood but the fact that he had simply handed her a letter bearing the crest of the King of Auradon left her uneasy. She whistled twice, signaling Hallow to come land on her arm before she directed her to track down Gavin for her and report back where the coward went. As Hallow took off she found her slim fingers popping the wax seal off the letter. As she read the invitation so delicately written she could only find herself thinking one thing, _what is father going to say about this._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Author's Final Thoughts: So I decided to divide this beginning into a couple different parts, so if you don't see your character please don't worry, I just didn't want to make the opening chapter extremely long compared to later pieces. I hope you all enjoyed it thus far, reviews and messages are always appreciated. Thanks for allowing me the use of your lovely characters.


	5. Send The Message Part 2

Author's Notes: So here is part two of three in this beginning... I am going to make this brief. Enjoy.

* * *

Evan stumbled through the streets of the Isle in the early morning hours, he knew he was expected to report back yesterday afternoon, but after stumbling upon a collection of some of the youth of the Isle he found himself unable to turn away. It hasn't been his intention to find himself asleep in the bed of CJ Hook, but most importantly he had found it necessary to escape the ship before he crossed path with Harry or his father. As he approached the gates to the worn down manor he found himself pushing past them like he owned the place. A groan in protest by a servant as he brushed past him and to the doors of the manor meant absolutely nothing to Evan.

The fact that Evan was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, that his hair was sticking in all kind of god awful ways, and most importantly the fact that he was dead exhausted meant far more to him than a growl from a lowly servant of HP's. He grasp the handle of the large ornate door in the run down manor as the servant who had growled at him became up to his side, though they appeared like humans just as HP and other children of gods and demons appeared he knew that even a lowly servant was stronger Evan or any child of a typical villain. He barged through the door past the servant and stood in the foyer of the old manor. "Monsieur Queen," an elderly servant Evan simply knew as Hobbs, stood inside the Foyer under the grand stairs that looked like they would fall apart at any minute, he was one of the few servants in the house that seemed to truly speak, most just growled and groaned. "I was not informed of your impending visit today."

"Tell your master I'll be waiting in the library and that if he doesn't have some fucking coffee I will murder that little beast he sent after me." Evan eye's were dark and the circles underneath of them only added to the fact that he seemed to blend in here in the manor of the horned king. He brushed past Hobbs into one of the only rooms Evan had ever ventured into in this decaying manor. The room smelled of mildew and smoke, the old wood stoves and fires that heated the manor often left it smelling of smoke. Though Evan found the decaying manor a bit disgusting at times, it also had its charms, like being one of the few residences with a full library that was still intact and having even spell books sitting on the shelves that the servants kept spotless of dirt and grime.

Evan tossed himself onto one of the lounges that were meant for reading the valuable books and before he was fully aware of it HP stood above him kicking the lounge he laid in to awaken him. "You look like shit." The Prince's words dripped with disgust as he looked over the other boy.

"Maybe if your vermin had let me sleep I wouldn't look as awful." Evan said sitting up on the lounge rubbing his temples trying to clear away the fog that clouded his thoughts. HP crossed the library to a table where Evan assumed Hobbs had fulfilled his request for coffee, two teacups that still looked as elegant as the day they were created sat. HP grabbed hold of one before crossing back to Evan who seemed to still be trying to focus on his surroundings.

"Perhaps had you filled your end of our agreement instead of falling into the bed of a woman I wouldn't have had to have you followed." HP said offering the small teacup to the disoriented boy on his furniture.

Evan accepted the cup and brought it straight to his lips allowing the hot bitter liquid to pour down his throat. "I did what you asked, I made sure we were the ones to deliver the stupid letters, and let me tell you, Mal is extremely suspicious of my helpful nature." He ran his hand through his hair, brushing the dark blue that normally hung in front of his eyes when he awoke away from his face to he could focus on HP. Evan hated to admit it, but when it came to HP, he knew he would never stand a chance, be a contest of strength, stamina, or cunning.

"What they say?" HP asked as Evan finally found himself able to focus on the taller boy who found himself standing in front of the large window in the library, small trails of light came in around the curtain but HP made no motion to move it to allow anymore in.

"Annabelle is clueless, I don't see why you even had me drag her around to the others, she has no idea what the real plan is. Koda has no interest in even going to Auradon let alone help overthrow it." Evan said setting the empty teacup on the floor by his boot. "Siguard seemed to honestly be excited for the excuse to leave the Isle, he isn't going to help unless we threaten him. Burton," Evan found himself pausing to correct himself, "Haley, she hates Annabelle and I perhaps more than she hates the King but she at least took the time to listen to our offer, I have a feeling she will come around to see it our way." Evan watched closely as HP paced from in front of the grand window to an old piano that sat in the corner of the room, he paced slowly taking in each of Evan's words carefully which set him on edge. "Gavin will do anything we ask, he'll be easy to control even if we lose some of the others."

"And Yu's daughter?" HP's words hung in the air making Evan tense the muscles across his body. "What did she say to the invitation?"

"I don't know..." Evan's voice was low, he honestly didn't want to tell HP that he had shirked that duty onto Annabelle who had passed the responsibility onto Gavin because she didn't want to get her shoes dirty.

"You don't know?" HP asked his voice remaining steady and monotone, it sent chills down Evan's spine. Perhaps it was due to the fact Evan had heard the stories of his father, or perhaps it was because Evan knew HP's secret pertaining his father but the way in which HP seemed almost unmoved by what Evan was telling him made him extremely weary, he knew at any given moment he might have to make a run for it or fight his way out to the door. Evan would not easily forget the last time he had faced off against the older boy, he had no intention of challenging him again.

"You were the one that suggested I enlist Annabelle to help deliver the messages." Evan's quick mouth had sparked a flare of irritation in HP. "She offered to do it, so I let her."

"Don't lie to me Queen." Again HP's voice places a fear in Evan that he didn't care to focus on for more than a moment.

"She had Gavin deliver it to Shauna, I can speak with her myself today..."

"Don't make me question my trust in you Queen." HP interrupted. "I feel like you haven't been taking your role in this venture of ours seriously." HP began to pace the room once more, Evan dared not allow his eyes to follow him. "If you continue to behave in such a lax and unmotivated manner, I fear that motivation might be required." HP stood over Evan, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly making Evan wince from the pressure. "Do you understand?" He asked pausing simply for Evan to agree through tightly pursed lips. HP found himself pushing Evan forward who fell towards the ground of the library before pulling himself up to his feet. Evan didn't speak as he brushed himself off and began to walk out of the library. "Oh Queen, one last thing. You didn't tell them who the last invitation went too did you?" HP asked his voice low.

"No. Your secrets safe, all of them." Evan said looking back at the older boy whose confident smile made Evan almost wish he had never been offered the chance to brush shoulders with HP or his father or the other rulers of the underground of the Isle.

* * *

Annabelle Heart sat on her bed, her black hair fell around her shoulders as she tucked a stray behind her ear. Yesterday had been a long day, she had received the blessing from her mother and father to go to Auradon, they actually seemed much more willing for her to leave than she expected or truly wanted. The day followed with Evan dragging her around every run down crevice of The Isle, handing out equally lavish invitations like she had received. With each new face she began to feel like she was less important to Evan's master plan. The way he had described it too her sounded perfect the morning before but as she had more time to think about it, the more she began to realize perhaps his sweet words were too good to be true.

She looked to her empty trunks and felt a pain in her chest. The Isle was her home, even if she found it disgusting and the residents of low character, she wasn't sure if she would ever feel this way about another place and it scared her. A tap sound radiated through the room, followed by another one, and a third. Annabelle climbed out of bed to walk over to the window where the sound was coming from. She looked out to see Evan Queen standing beneath her window squinting up. He looked horrid, but she hated to admit it but watching him solely spiral had become one of her past times in the last couple weeks. She unlocked the window and pushed the pane up. "I have to say, this looks like an all time low." She said as she leaned on the sill, her voice had caused his dark eyes to come back up to her from the ground where he had probably looking for something else to throw at the glass.

"Anyone in there?" He asked nodding towards her window and Annabelle pushed herself off the window sill rolling her eyes, he took that as a no and proceeded to climb on a crate that Annabelle specifically left under her window for quick escapes and easy entry without notice of her parents.

As Evan climbed through the window Annabelle sat down on the stool in front of her vanity and picked up her hairbrush. "Not everyone wakes up with someone in their bed Queen." She said as she began to gently pull the brush through her long dark hair as she saw him stand up straight just inside the window before pushing it back closed. "Don't you know it's still early, if you are planning on..." She allowed her voice to trail off as she saw him walk over to her bed and pull off his shoes before collapsing onto the large mattress. He seemed to ignore her existence completely as he put a hand over her eyes shielding them from the sun. Annabelle hated seeing him like that, last time had been when Evie left. His mother had always been a bit frazzled since the downfall of the villains, but after Evie left she got even worse. Evan had went to sleeping wherever he fell and Annabelle couldn't stand to see him fall that far that quickly into himself so she began letting him crash with her. "Evan?" She tried to keep her voice quiet, as she stood up and walked over to the window pulling the curtains back closed making the room dark again.

"I just need to get some sleep Belle." His voice was barely louder than a growl.

She swallowed hard before she walked over to her four post bed, leaning against one of the posts as she looked at the outline of Evan atop of her bedding. "Is this about..."

"It's nothing to worry about. I just didn't sleep last night." Evan interrupted her question, knowing that she was going to ask if it was about Auradon, which it was but he wasn't in the mood to admit he might have just ruined things for all of the Isle kids with just one handshake with the crowned prince of the Isle's underground.

"You smell." She trying to pretend she wasn't concerned for him as he laid there.

She heard him sigh as he pushed himself up on the bed, he patted the open space by his side. She looked over the open space as she leaned on the post at the foot of her bed. She knew even in the dark, he was giving her the impatient look with his eye brow slightly raised and a smirk across his lips as he patted the empty space once more. "Don't make me beg." His voice sounded almost playful though she could still tell he was exhausted. "Since when do I have to ask you more than once to get back in bed?"

"Since you began to avoid telling me what's wrong." She said as she climbed onto her bed and crawled up to his side.

He fell back against the mattress and looked up at her, bringing his hand up to tuck her dark hair back behind her ear. "You look amazing with your hair down."

"Sweet talk will get you know where." She said as she laid down next to him leaving plenty of space between them, while he laid on top of the covers she crawled back underneath them.

He laid on his side to look at her as she smiled at him, a smile pulling at his lips even as every thought in his mind fought it. "Belle, I might have fucked up." His words were honest which was usually far from the care most of the time.

"You usually do." She smiled back running he ran his hand along her cheek. "Going to tell me what happened?"

"Not going to happen." He said as he ran his hand down to her shoulder down to her arm, before finally grabbing hold of her hand and pulling it to his lips. "Has anyone ever told you have perfect you are?" He said as he pressed her fingers gently to his lips.

Annabelle let out a sigh as she pulled her hand away from him and turned over to face away from him, "go to sleep Queen."

Evan smiled as he rolled back onto his back and ran his hand through his hair, Monday morning the car would arrive to pick them up to take them off to the world of opportunities and all he could do was wish for more moments here on the Isle and life of easy street.

* * *

The fact that Ben had called a student council meeting as King of Auradon should have been enough of a red flag, but the paper he placed in front of each of the council member was what really sent the warning flags flying high.

"I'm sorry you already sent the invitations?" Audrey asked as she looked at Ben who sat at the head of the long table they used for the meetings. Audrey was vice president, Mestor Thatch had won by a surprisingly large margin the actual role of class president for Auradon Prep, while Ben stepped down to be the crowned King of Auradon.

"It was a royal decree." Ben said simply as he looked to Mest for assistance with Audrey.

"Ben! I mean, the first time went..." Audrey began before she trailed off thinking of Mal, Evie, Carlos, and most importantly to her, Jay. "Did you even ask them what they thought of who you picked?" She said as she resigned to accept his decree.

"Yes, Mal went over the list with me." Ben said simply. "I also had my father look it over, he seemed to find my choices a bit..."

"Over the top." Mest said speaking for the first time. "Did you ask the others?" He asked simply almost in a calculating tone.

Ben took a moment before he spoke when he realized he hadn't, he trusted Mal more than he trusted most people but he hadn't thought to ask the other kids who knew these children and their parents if they had any qualms with them coming to Auradon. "No. I put my trust in Mal," He remembered sitting in his room reviewing the list with her, how she suggested leaving a few people off, how she offered names of children she believed would do some good.

"May I ask if you remember who she suggested?" Mest asked looking from the paper to Ben and then back to the list.

"Evan Queen, Annabelle Heart, Siguard Fontana, and Haley Burton." He answered, "I decided that I wanted to give the others a chance based on the fact that if they are to follow their parents path they would..."

"End up as villains?" Audrey finished for him. Ben's face said what he clearly didn't want too. "The Horned Prince? What do we even call him?" She asked as she stood up from the table still holding onto the list.

"Mal said he goes by HP." Ben said simply.

"Did you even ask Ray if it was okay to bring his mother's kidnapper's son to Auradon? I know I was personally pretty upset when you brought over Mal." Audrey said as she paced about the table, she was clearly trying to hide the fact she was freaking out inside however her inner turmoil was fairly obvious.

Mest let Ben and Audrey carry on their conversation as he analyzed the list, nothing about it seemed too outrageous. "Perhaps we are looking at this wrong." He spoke up interrupting Audrey and Ben's impending argument. "Most of these names seem like kids of ex royals, why not welcome them with a ball?" He suggested with a smile. "That way all of the students have something to get excited about together." He smiled looking to Audrey whose face lit up at the idea of having a school dance, she was simple in some ways like that.

"A ball, that sounds like a lovely idea." Audrey said as she finally to Ben's relief put the paper with the names down. "Early, perhaps the second week of school." The way her face beamed with excited meant their was no way Ben or Mest was going to get out of allowing this to happen on Audrey's time schedule.

* * *

Author's Note: Part two of the three done. By the end of part three all characters will be fully introduced and the background plot will be done. So yeah. This one is a bit shorter, but I had to built that background plot. Thank you all for the kind messages and reviews. Let me know if you all have any ideas for plot related things. Awkward author minute is now officially over.


	6. Send The Message Part 3

Author's Note: Do you want to read that I am sorry this update took so long? Probably not, but I am sorry. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for your patience.

* * *

Shauna stood next to Mao, one of her father's most trusted henchmen, he had been with him since the downfall and since Shan Yu couldn't be there to see his daughter off himself he trust no other with the job. Shauna told her father it was okay, knowing he was busy but the fact that their goodbyes were so simple still sat badly with her. She and Mao had been one of the first to arrive at the aside from Siguard Fontana who sat on his trunk by himself, his father had also not accompanied him to their send off. She had left Hallow with her falconer that had helped her raise her, after reading the details in their invitation the restrictions on what they could bring from the Isle. Pets were not permitted. Neither were any sharp objects, projectiles, or anything that she would typically keep with her just to walk down the street. Their luggage would be subject to security checks upon arrival and any items deemed hazardous would be kept by the headmistress with no promise of return.

Shauna found herself subconsciously pulling coat sleeve as she stood there waiting on the others. Her gray shirt under the sturdy woven black cloak seemed almost plain compared to the way Siguard had dressed himself. It was true his pants were ripped pretty much from top to bottom but the richness of color in his sweater brought out the blue of his eyes and the shiny pieces of metal that pierced through his face also helped him stand out. Shauna had always been taught it was best to blend in with the shadows, her black pants and coat allowed her to almost disappear at will, yet she felt maybe today on a day she knew all eyes would be on her, the ability to disappear would prove impossible.

Haley Burton was the next to arrive with her father assisting her in toting her luggage. She was would be someone who would catch the attention of everyone in Auradon even without her bright colored red pants and white blouse, the heels she was wearing didn't help but make the slim and tall girl appear even taller. Shauna was always amazed with how Haley towered over her father the way she did. The girls black hair mirrored Shauna's in length, yet while Shauna's flowed freely over her shoulder's Haley had her pulled into a high ponytail. Her father didn't stick around for long as he patted his daughter on the back and went waddling back towards their run down show. Shauna debated telling Mao it would be okay for him to leave her waiting on the car, but she knew even if she did he would not go far, he would simply wait and watch for her to climb safely into the car from the shadows.

Evan Queen and Gavin Gothel arrived next followed almost simultaneously by Annabelle Heart, while Evan and Gavin both dragged their own luggage to the meeting spot, Annabelle had a couple of her mother's employees haul her overly large trunk for her. Shauna couldn't really say much as it had been Mao who had carried her luggage but the sight of two men carrying one trunk and seeming to have a great deal of trouble with it made her judge Annabelle slightly. Evan Queen stood next to the youngest boy in the group, that Shauna knew to be accepted, Gavin Gothel, both boys appearing in their classic appearances. Evan with his dark hair with the blue his family used as their color almost painted into his spiked hair, his dark blue leather jacket that was covered in random patches that his sister used to sew on before she went to Auradon. Gavin who stood a couple inches shorter than his idol while he sported a crimson colored hoodie, his hood covering his dark curly hair. He sat down on his trunk as and laid back on it closing his eyes waiting for car to get there while Evan began harassing Annabelle like he typically did, childhood friends that seemed to never let the ruined down nature of the Isle let them bring down their powerful heritage.

Annabelle had clearly gotten ready this morning aiming to impress those who were about to welcome them. She had styled her hair up in a creative manor with a bright red heart shape clip keeping her bangs from falling over her bright green eyes. She was wearing a red plaid dress, with a large amount of shiny silver bangles hanging about her wrists. Annabelle's eyes met Shauna's with a sincere smile, but it put Shauna on guard, knowing that Annabelle was known to be as manipulative as her cohort.

Koda Wolf arrived next with her father in tow, he was speaking to her calmly and proudly, the way a father should be when approaching the idea of not seeing their child again, giving her advice and bits of wisdom. It almost made Shauna jealous of simple her father's goodbye had been. Koda unlike the other girls made Shauna feel more appropriately dressed, she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved baggy shirt, paired with her glasses Koda looked like the easily bullied in classes here on the Isle, though she would never be bullied. People feared Koda and her father, after rumors of what happened when they flipped sides, it was best not to poke at a ticking time bomb.

Shauna did a quick count of the people who stood waiting for the car. "Seven," the word escaped her lips as barely a sound, though it was enough to catch the attention of Haley Burton. Who also seemed confused, in the letter it said they were pleased to welcome eight incoming students from the Isle.

"Hey Queen, you gave out the letters right?" Haley said speaking the question Shauna wanted to ask. He nodded yes with a confused face painted across his face. "Who are we missing?" She asked to which Evan replied with a knowing laugh before turning back to Annabelle with his signature smile to which even she looked curious. Haley looked to Gavin for more information, but her look was met with a simple shrug. So even his right hands didn't know who the last invitation went too.

Shauna recognized the sound before she saw the creatures. The Gwythiants, these flying serpents that serviced the Horned King and these Gwythiants master, the Horned Prince. He walked up his dark hair standing in every direction, allowing his horns that Shauna knew were there to almost blend, he was an intimidating person on the Isle, Shauna didn't even remember the last time she had seen him in the school. His creatures had their tails coiled around the handles of his trunk as they set it down close to Siguard who actually stood and backed away slightly. HP's red eyes scanned the crowd, the corner of his mouth pulling into a grin that made Mao step closer to Shauna as a guard.

"What are you doing here?" It was Haley's voice the cut through the tension that arrived when he did.

"Same as you, I here the weather in Auradon is lovely this time of year." He stood there in his long dark cloak with really the only allowed one to see he was wearing combat style boots. While most eyes were on the arrival of the Prince, Shauna's eyes darted to Evan who stood beside Annabelle with a dangerous smile.

The group as a whole didn't have long to take in news of their final traveling companion, as the cars pulled up in front of them. Large men wearing the sigil of the royal family stepped out to begin loading their luggage in a large van while a smaller man stepped out to open the door to the extended limo that pulled up for the children. Evan didn't allow anyone to stay stuck in their moment of shock as he stepped up, almost pushing Annabelle towards the limo ushering her in.

Shauna nodded to Mao as she watched Annabelle, Evan, Gavin, and Siguard. Mao nodded to Shauna with a smile as she walked passed him and towards the door of the limo, she stopped as she noticed Haley unmoved. She was not like Koda who was hugging her father goodbye, she was simply staring at HP as he walked over to the limo as well. He climbed inside as Shauna put her hand gently on Haley's arm. "Are you coming?" Shauna asked as the slightly taller girl swallowed hard and nodded. Shauna climbed into the long limo finding a seat next to Siguard as Haley sat to Shauna, again Shauna found herself noticing that Haley didn't take the open seat next to HP but seemed to try to find as much space as she could from the boy. Koda was the last to join them in the limo, sitting next to HP but keeping her face down. Perhaps she had taken leaving her father harder than she wanted the group to know. A sign of weakness was like bleeding into water filled with sharks, and though Shauna thought herself better an a simple shark, some of the people in their company would use and abuse that simple sign of weakness.

* * *

As the car pulled to a stop in front of Mestor he began to feel nervous, Audrey stood next to him as he stood next to Ben with Vincent on his other side. Four Auradon kids did not seem like enough as the original four villain kids stood off to the side waiting for the new arrivals. Mestor had come up with the idea of allowing the original four and four people from the student council to serve as guides for pairs of the new incomers, but now he wanted to be anywhere but waiting for the driver to open the door.

"Gothel!" A girl's voice barked as the driver opened the door and a boy came tumbling out. The boy pushed himself up off the ground as another boy came out of the limo this one striking a high pitch noise that came from Evie. She pushed by Audrey and Mestor and tossed her arms around the boy who bore a striking resemblance to the older girl. As the rest of the new villain kids exited the limo one by one the original four seemed to come up and greet them as old friends. Mestor felt the nervousness of moments earlier melting away, it had been the exact same when the original four had arrived, however he remembered Jay and Carlos were much worse behaved.

"Welcome to Auradon!" Ben said with his classic charming smile that came with such ease it was made everyone seem around relax. "It will be a pleasure to get to know all of you." Mestor watched the expression of the new kids recognizing them based upon the pictures in their files for the most part. For the most part they all looked excited however a couple of them left him feeling uneasy, most specifically Evie's younger brother, Evan Queen, Haley Burton, Shauna Yu, and most of all The Horned Prince.

"We're all going to split up around campus then you can settle into your dorms," Evie was almost glowing as she spoke too the new students.

Audrey nudged Mestor as he Evie smiled at him, he had forgotten he had the list of who was going with who. "Oh yes, sorry. Mister Prince and Miss Yu, you will be with Ben and Mal. Mister Gothel and Miss Burton, you will be with Jay and Audrey. Mister Queen and Miss Heart you will be Vincent and Evie. Finally Mister Fontana and Miss Wolf you will be with myself and Carlos." Evie's arm was still wrapped around her brother as she seemed to pull him and a smaller girl away towards Vincent as they headed off towards the campus. Jay waved for Gavin and Haley to follow him and Audrey quickly smiled and introduced herself to the students. Mal kept a cautious eye on her two as she greeted them and as Ben shook their hands, it was Carlos who brought over Mestor's students to him. He extended his hand to Siguard first, "Mestor Thatch," he said as he shook his hand, though Siguard seemed uninterested in the gesture before extending his hand to Koda, "it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he shook her hand. "Is their anywhere you'd like to see first?" He asked with a smile hoping they would feel welcomed by the gesture.

"I'd suggest the tourney field," Carlos said with a smile. Mest watched as the girl nodded and the boy looks so uninterested in anything to do with this place, this was going to be a long tour.

Shauna was surprised when they were the last group to finish the tour and meet up at the dormitories. Ben and Mal quickly excused themselves as Evie and Mestor stood smiling with the rest of the teens, apparently the other kids had all been relieved of their duty of showing the kids around as soon as they got them back to the dormitories. "This is a special hall, it is only villain kids in this wing and if you need anything I am the dorm assistant so just come see me or Mal at the end of the hall on the right." Evie smiled. Evan groaned audibly and Annabelle quickly shoved an elbow into his side to silence him. "HP, Siguard, you two are in the first room on the left, the keys are on the table inside." Evie explained and Shauna found a small sense of dread growing in her stomach, she hadn't thought about the fact she'd have a roommate. Every fiber of her body hoped it wouldn't be Annabelle and her primadonna status, and Haley wouldn't be much better in her opinion. "Evan and Gavin you two will be in the first rooms on the right. Haley, Annabelle you will be in the second room on the left. Shauna and Koda you will be in the second room on the right." Evie smiled from ear to ear and Shauna found relief in being paired with Koda. Koda was a no nonsense type of person while Annabelle and Haley just spelled drama. "Please just let me know if you need anything, and make yourselves at home." Evie said as the groups began to split off to see their rooms.

Koda beat Shauna to the door and swung it open and let out a sound of disgust as she walked into the room. Pink. Their was so much pink. From the sounds of joy and disgust coming from across the hall Shauna assumed the other girls room also bore a great deal of pink.

"That is coming down, or I am going to lose my temper." Koda said with a smile at Shauna, a sign of friendship perhaps, Shauna nodded as they walked into their room and closed the door behind them and began to make themselves feel at home in Auradon. Bringing the Isle to Auradon was easy with a few cans of spray paint after all.

* * *

Haley laid back on the firm mattress of her dorm with a single thought running on repeat through her mind tormenting the moment of peace she had found. Why him?

If it hadn't been for him, she would have lost the thing that mattered most to her, but she would also be whole. She would have never ended up on bended knee in front of a demi-god. She would never feel the last flickering of spark of hope fade and die. She would never know what it was like to feel to break apart from the inside.

The light knock on the wooden door startled Haley as she shot up in her bed. Annabelle must have forgotten the key when she left to explore the campus with Evie and some of the others. Haley found herself climbing off the bed as the knock continued. "Hold on," she muttered as she crossed the room and undid the lock. However when she opened the door, the small bundle of light that was her roommate was standing in front of her. It was him, in his tall looming dark figure making her feel like slamming the door quickly, as she moved to try to shut it, she felt the resistance of him pushing against it.

"We need to talk." His words were simple, yet she found herself shivering as the cold chill surged through her spine. His eyes were back to the bright red she knew them to be as his gaze burned into her skin causing heat to rush to her cheeks.

Haley swallowed hard as she stepped back and allowed him the space to enter her room. "Come in." She found her voice squeaking out of her as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. She noticed that even though during their tour welcoming them to Auradon Prep he had put his horns away, he had darkened his bright red eyes, now as he stood in front of her he was back to his traditional appearance. "Heart will be back soon, so you might want to..." Haley found herself saying before she felt his touch on her skin as he pulled her to his chest, pressing their bodies together spinning her around to put her back to the door he had entered through. The words she had once found were again stuck in her throat as she looked up at his clenched jaw.

In that moment her earlier thought began to race through her head again. Why him? Why did it have to be him?

She attempted to squeak out a word as he held her securely between him and the door. "Silence." HP's command made her lips seal tightly. "When I said we need to talk, I mean you need to listen." He said simply releasing his grip on her side and just using his size to keep her where he wanted her. "Do you know that souls wither when they are to far from their vessels?" He asked grinning down at her, he reached up and pulled a blue crystal from beneath the collar of his shirt, "Henric couldn't let that happen." The gleam in her crystal eyes as her soul dangled in front of her. He was amazed as she raised her hand to reach out for it only to have it disappear beneath his shirt once more. "I promised him, I would keep it safe."

"Please don't use it." Haley found the tears brimming in her eyes against her will.

"Don't give me a cause too." He grinned down at her in her defeat as she bit onto her lip in anger and frustration. The closer a soul is to a vessel the stronger emotions the vessel can feel, HP knew this to be a fact and the anger he saw dancing behind the tears that wavered in front of her eyes was exciting.

"I hate you." Her words so strong and defiant, they caused HP to almost chuckle.

He took a step back and allowed her space as she quickly found herself wanting to get as much space from him as possible as she quickly crossed the room away from him and towards the window. "It's about time, hatred will make you stronger." He said simply as he opened the door and left finding himself fiddling with the glowing blue charm around his neck.

Haley found herself shrinking in on herself as she sat in the window sill, her knees fitting perfectly against her chest as she stared out on the setting sun over the castle. "And love is weakness..." the words escaping her lips like a whisper.

* * *

Author's Note: So once again sorry for the huge delay for the last part of this chapter. Anyways, I am going to start the kind of episodic parts next. The worst part about this is I already have four other chapters written I just couldn't get motivated to do the arrival of the villain kids. I wanted to get going with the stories. So to sum up a few things, Henric is the son of Hades and a demi-god. This kind of finishes laying the ground work for the character connections I needed to finish setting up to move on with the story.

Also one side note, I got to watch Descendants 2 and I kind of am confused of what ships I like now... And I love Harry but I dont like Harry and Uma as a ship, he seems to be too playful for her. But what do I know. Anyways expect the next update sometime this week.

Thanks again everyone, author's note is now over.


	7. On The Path Of Never Leading Home

Author's Note: Okay so I am not even sure what to write here except enjoy and thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and favorites/ follows ect. I love it. I hope you like this bit of set up.

* * *

So far Auradon was not worth the hype in Evan's humble opinion. He watched as Jay and Carlos gleefully explained Tourney to a group of the new VKs on campus. Evan cared less about their explanation but paid careful attention to the group of girls practicing off to the side of the field. The way they moved was so robotic, stiff arms and rigid positions yet he found himself staring at them.

It was the squeak of the metal that drew his eyes away from the girls and over to the familiar face to his left as she sat down on the metal bench in the stands. "Can't say I'm surprised you are more interested in staring at girls than learning about a sport." Evie's voice was kind, like it always had been. He watched as she brushed off her skirt as she sat like a princess next to him, as he laid back against the metal bench that was behind him, lounging on the uncomfortable metal. "You could at least pretend to be interested in what their saying you know." She said smiling back at him, when Evie left the one thing he missed most about his older sister was not the protection she provided, but that warm kind smile that only she seemed to have on the isle.

"I could, but we both know it would be a sham just to impress these snobby Auradon..."

"You sound like Mal and Jay." Evie interrupted her brother's retort as she tucked a strand of her vibrant blue hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. "They didn't like it here either on our first day."

Evan rolled his eyes, if their was one thing he hated about Evie it was that she tried to compare things, "I love sounding like your best friend and ex..."

"We never dated." Evie said sternly looking down at her brother, he pushed himself up into a proper sitting position as he smirked at her with a knowing smile.

"Whatever," he breathed as she shook her head and looked out to the field where Jay had managed to convince Koda, Gavin, and Shauna to try their hand at it. Sigurd and Haley sat down at the bottom of the bleachers with Carlos who was sitting on the ground in front of them laughing about something.

The silence that fell between the two siblings was almost unsettling compared to the chorus noise coming below them on the field and bleachers. It was Evie who decided to break the uncomfortable tension building between them, she had noticed it yesterday when he had gotten out of the limo, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug yet he did nothing. "I'm glad you agreed to come, I really missed you." She said reaching her hand over to touch Evan's shoulder but when he shrugged her away she knew he was hiding something.

When they were children, Evan was often with the servants of the house. He spent most of his days locked in that house longing for the moments in which he could talk to the man who worked in their stables, the cooks in the kitchen, and the little girl who'd come chasing non-existent birds. Evie had always had a pleasant enough relationship with their mother, it was true she was strict about their appearance but she was never treated the way her younger sibling was. Perhaps it was because she was like a miniature version of her mother, or that she fed her mother's ego, or the fact that she was simply wanted. Their mother often referred to Evan as simply, "the boy" when they were trapped in their home growing up. She remembered the first day they could step foot outside the walls that had been their prison for so long, she also remembered that Evan didn't come home for days.

"Can we not do this, Evie?" He asked as she looked down and away from him, she knew what he meant by saying this. She had left him to their mother, without her their as a distraction and a buffer between the two. He stood up and looked out onto the field. "Guess I should go give Koda a run for her money at this game..." He said purposefully changing the subject. He stepped down onto one of the lower rungs of metal on the bleacher before turning back to Evie with to her surprise a sincere smile, and an extended hand. "I missed you too, sis." He said as he held out her hand which with a smile she accepted and allowed him to pull her up from her seat. Even on the lower rung she knew he had grown while she was away, they were on even eye level, her dark brown eyes reflecting his storm-filled eyes. The stormy eyes that had always made the cooks gossip about the boy, that had attracted the attention of the small girl, and that echoed the man from the stables.

He assisted her as she stepped down to the same metal rung he was on before walking over to the edge where the stairs and railing were. "Hey Evie, what do you know about that guy who was giving us the tour with you yesterday?" He asked as she looked over the edge of the bleacher spotting the dark haired girl he so often looked for in a crowd.

"Vincent? He's nice enough, why do you ask?" She asked as she walked ahead of him down the stairs.

"No reason." He responded as he looked upon the reason approaching the field with the fellow in question.

* * *

Annabelle had been thankful when she had bumped into the older boy from yesterday, Vincent had been the perfect tour guide when paired with Evie. Annabelle had found herself actually interested in what the two had to say, and found herself interested in the couple places that Vincent seemed to mention offhandedly while Evie commented mostly on the important areas of the campus.

"Perhaps you should try out, it is rather fun I'm told." Vincent found himself kindly smiling at the girl who surprisingly was managing to keep pace with him even in her heels.

"I'd imagine it would have to be to be caught dead in those horrid outfits." Annabelle joked with a smile as they walked to the Tourney field, after class had ended when she ran into Vincent he offered to show her to the campus cafe if she'd like saying it was the least he could do after she managed to survive her first day at Auradon Prep with a smile still on her face. Annabelle had actually been presently surprised by the campus, the only class she found detestable was goodness lessons much to her surprise. As they sat and spoke at the cafe over a cup of hot chocolate that Annabelle found to be one of the most delicious subsistence she had ever tasted a girl on the cheer leading team had come by in the schools uniform for the poor girls. It was a horrid blue and gold monstrosity that though was cute and flirty in length gave the girl wearing it an almost box shape.

It was then that Vincent offered to show her the Tourney field which lead to their current moment. "You'd be surprised how many girls want to be in one of those outfits." He had been surprised how interesting this villain's daughter had been in his short time knowing her, unlike Mal and Evie who seemed to be rebellious for the sake of rebellion, she seemed almost like someone who had grown up in Auradon in most senses. Her style was flared like most Isle kids, but the way she carried herself, was very similar to Evie, she held herself in high regards clearly but something about her intrigued him.

"I suppose I should be," she commented as he caught sight of Jay on the field showing some Tourney moves to some of the new Villain kids that he didn't know the names of without just vaguely trying to guess. In the stands he saw a few more with Evie and Carlos, Evie's brother, the short boy and one of the taller girls. Vincent and Annabelle approached the group with welcoming gestures and greeting that were a mixture of kind, cruel, and uncaring. It was Annabelle's voice that seemed to carry the conversation of the group. "You know Haley, you should really go show them how to move with ease, it's a shame aren't most of them daughters of royalty yet I doubt they know what it looks like to move gracefully." Annabelle said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, your highness, but not unless someone is paying me. Performances aren't free," Haley responded as she eyed Vincent with caution. "Why don't you do it?" Haley said almost baiting her roommate. Not many on the Isle could refuse a challenge.

"I'm in heels..."

"Since when has that mattered, Evie runs circles around even the fastest in heels that tall." Carlos responded smiling at Annabelle. Carlos was closer to the age of Annabelle and Evan, perhaps even a bit younger closer to Gavin's age but he always associated with the older kids making him seem older.

"Come on Heart," Haley said standing and making her way out into the field a bit. "Are you telling me you can't do this in heels?" Haley started with a small running start before launching herself from the ground flipping her body forward placing her hands on the soft grass for a moment as she flipped herself back upright before once more going into the air tucking her legs to a simple flip. As she stuck the landing, a chorus of applause from a good number of the on-looker in the stands.

The only one not clapping was Annabelle who saw Haley's bow at the end to be a personal insult to her. It wasn't the fact that Haley had done it but it was almost a deliberate challenge to the other girl. Annabelle muttered a complaint as she placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder and pulled her heel off of her left foot, before doing the same with the right. She set them down gently in the grass next to Carlos as she walked out to Haley who stood there smirking like the devious performer she was. Annabelle knew she was shorter than Haley but without the heels it was clear the Haley easily had an entire head over her in height. "If I get a run in these stockings because of you I will destroy that stupid hammock of yours." Annabelle whispered simply as she stood next to her roommate.

"Perhaps you should worry less about your stockings and more about the fact that your pants might be so tight they'll rip in two if you even try this." Haley cooed. Haley had dressed sensibly for their first day of classes, black shorts that looked shorter than they actually were on her long legs, a white tank top with a red suit style jacket over it that's coat tails were almost as long as her shorts, she had pulled her hair into neat tight high ponytail with only her dark bangs left in her face. While Annabelle had went a more lavish route with her clothing choices. She wore a gorgeous red blouse that she had paired over a pair of extremely tight mid calf length leather leggings, she had put a pair of flesh colored stockings on beneath them to make wearing her heels easier that day, leaving her raven colored hair down which cascade over her shoulders and down her back. "You don't have to Heart, I mean who are you trying to impress?" Haley's damned smirk got on Annabelle's last nerve, having her as a roommate was going to turn out to be the death of her this year if the giant had her way.

"How about you step back and let me show you how to actually stick the landing." Annabelle said as she began pulled her hair behind her shoulders.

"Without heels of course, can't risk breaking your ankle." Haley mused as Annabelle took off in a light run to get the force she needed to catapult her body into the air and matching Haley's initial handspring but adding a second one where she twisted her body to toss herself into a back flip before landing gracefully back on her feet in almost a posed position.

She pulled her hair once more over her shoulders as the chorus of applause and cheers came from not only the bleachers were the VKs had been but also from the other girls on the field. The one that Haley recognized from her tour with Jay as Audrey came running over to the two girls as they closed back on each other, "That is how it is done, or do they not teach grace at the circus?" Annabelle cooed as Haley walked up to her ready to actually place bets on who could do it better when Audrey interrupted them.

"That was amazing! You know we could really use a new flier on the squad." She started in at Annabelle with an excited look on her face. "That is if you'd want too." Audrey said before looking over to Haley, "we could really use about any form of gymnasts, our last stunt coordinator graduated last year." She admitted as she looked to both girls. "Oh please, consider it?"

"Do we have to wear that stupid outfit?" Haley asked bluntly as she looked Audrey over with a disgusted face.

"Well it is the uniform, so yeah." Audrey said less energized than earlier, getting a more regretting tone in her voice about asking the two new VKs.

"I think it is a lovely idea, a great way to get to know the campus and its students. Count me in..." Annabelle said smiling and extending her hand to Audrey.

"Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora and Captain of the Cheer Squad and student council member and..." Audrey began to rattle off her titles before being interrupted.

Annabelle's smirk at Haley when she accepted the offer to join the team was her way of trying to come out victorious in the twos little competition in Haley's mind so before Audrey could even finish introducing herself Haley found herself saying, "fine I'm in too."

"Great!" Audrey said clapping her hands together, "lets go see if we have any uniforms in your sizes." She said as she linked her arm around Haley's that had been positioned at her hip pulling the taller girl to her almost causing her to trip on her boots. "Haley Burton and Annabelle Hearts, welcome to the Shining Knights Squad." She said as she reached out and linked arms with Annabelle as well. 

"Perhaps we can get my shoes first?" Annabelle protested as Audrey began to walk them in the other direction of the bleachers and towards a building that was probably used as their dressing room as well as the players locker room. Haley was laughing as Audrey was ignoring Annabelle's request listing off the list of rules and regulations the girls would now need to abide by.

* * *

Gavin and Jay had stood back as Koda and Shauna had been tossing the ball back and forth with the sticks. They had watched Haley and Annabelle short gymnastics show before watching them getting drug off the field by Audrey.

"Doesn't it make you nervous?" Gavin asked the older boy quietly as to not draw the attention of the girls with them.

Jay gave him a confused look, "nervous about what?" He asked.

Before Gavin could even answer, Koda piped in the answer. "Your ex-girlfriend being so close to your current girlfriend." Koda said before tossing the ball back to Shauna who was surprised by her roommates assumption of what the boys had been whispering about. It was true, Koda had better hearing than Shauna but to think the boys were gossiping about girls seemed a bit presumptuous.

"Alright first, Audrey is not really my girlfriend. She's more just a girl who agrees to hang out with me occasionally." Jay explained to the group of younger students. "And second, you can't believe any of the rumors you hear on the Isle." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Crossing his arms over his chest, that was a defensive motion the equivalent of raising a shield in a sword fight. "Then why are you being defensive?" Shauna asked with a grin that caused the older boy to narrow his eyes. Koda just smirked at the other girl with a knowing smile as Shauna scooped up the ball and tossed it hard to the other girl causing her to run backwards to catch it.

It was Gavin who rescued Jay from the girls teasing. "Well if we believed rumors from the Isle then Koda is a vicious wolf that claws peoples throats out, and Shauna is hooking up with Hook." He said with a stupid smile. "See what I did there. Hooking... Hook. Get it?" He said thoroughly amused by his own bad play on words. Shauna pretended to be unaffected by Gavin's comment but it had clearly annoyed Koda as she used the stick to throw the ball hard at Gavin who caught it in his hand before dropping it complaining about how bad it had stung.

Koda in her annoyance had tossed the stick down where she stood and began to make her way back up towards the main campus, probably heading back to their dorms. Shauna watched not wanting to move as she saw Sigurd stand up and jog over to the girl who was trying her best not to let the anger take hold of her. Shauna had never pictured the two as friends before they came to Auradon but now she seemed to see the two together fairly often. Gavin muttered some curses as she shook his hands and headed towards the bleachers where his evil mentor Evan Queen was standing next to his sister. She looked up to see Jay gathering the ball and Koda's stick as she began to walk towards the bleachers as well.

Jay came up to her side and she offered him her stick as well. "So Hook?" Jay asked with a flirtatious smile and a laugh as Shauna glared at him. "Just kidding, like Shauna Yu would stoop so low as to go for the crazed hook freak." Jay continued to laugh as Shauna cracked a smile at the older boy. Jay and Harry had always been rivals, and though she tried not judge him based on this, she really wanted to hit him in the head with the Tourney stick for calling Harry such mean things.

* * *

Sig came jogging up behind the girl he was probably closest too so far in all the Kingdoms of Auradon. "Koda, wait up." He said catching up too just in time to be ready to double over from the pain in his stomach of running to catch up to her. "Why the hell are you running back to campus? You've done nothing but complain about it all day." He said breathing heavier than he would have liked to admit.

"I wasn't running, I was walking quickly and why the hell are you out of breath for such a short distance." Koda snapped back at the boy. Sigurd stood up straight and met Koda's eyes as he matched her height, and suddenly Koda felt the pang of regret for her harsh words. "Sorry, I just... I let Gothel get under my skin."

"You listened to anything coming out of Gavin Gothel's mouth?" Sigurd asked with an almost amused look on his face, his hair orange hair falling into his face as he began to laugh loudly as Koda glared at the older boy. "The boy who is too dumb to not realize Queen and Heart use him like a servant? I mean I'm pretty sure even Gaston's son is smarter than him." Sigurd's laughing was rude on many levels, but he couldn't help himself as Koda stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. Though as he laughed he noticed her tight lips begin to relax and curve into a small smile.

"That's not the point." Koda announced as Sigurd ceased his laughing the best he could. "I just... I'm not the wolf of the stories."

"No shit? I thought you were gonna go huff and puff and blow some shit up." Sigurd said wrapping his arm around the girls shoulder. "I think you need to try this drink that that mister fancy hot ass was talking about. Come on." Sigurd said as he pulled her to continue towards the campus.

"You know, I kind of wish I didn't know you were gay sometimes." Koda stated with a smile. "Though I'm pretty sure it would make you a hit with the Princesses. Who doesn't want someone to obsess over boys with?" Koda pulled away from Sig and turned to walk backwards in front of him.

"Yeah well it wasn't my idea to tell you anyways." Sig reminded her.

Koda stretched her arms over her head before crossing them behind her head and stretching out her muscles. "True, but who would you being talking to now if I didn't know?" Koda paused for a moment. "Evan. The royal dick who probably would abuse the fact you like pretty much everyone on the isle wants to sleep with him to further his evil plan of destruction."

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that..." Sig said in a tone that cut their playful banter like a knife. Koda stopped and eyed him curiously as she waited to hear what he had to say. "Lets get a couple of those hot chocolate things first, trust me it's going to take a while to explain."

* * *

When Sigurd found out who all was going to the Isle he weighed the options of roommates and surprisingly found Gavin to be the best choice amongst them. At least with Gavin he could tune out the incessant annoying voice of the younger boy, however when he found out they were pairing the roommates based on age, he knew who he was stuck with. HP was not in their room when Sigurd had got back to their room after the tour, he didn't arrive until a bit later with a stupid arrogant look on his face that quickly disappeared upon seeing Sigurd sitting on his bed. The roommates could not have been more different, it was as if someone had wished for a bad sit-com style pairing for their room.

"Sigurd Fontana." HP seemed to say with such a melodic voice that Sigurd couldn't ignore it as he sat on his bed looking over at the tall boy who was meant to be his roommate. While HP could put his horns away at the moment they were poking through his dark hair and his eyes looked like a dark red that would be the kind of eyes you'd see in haunted trees just after midnight. "Perhaps we should set some ground rules now? Shall we?" He asked as he took off his leather jacket revealing a simple dark brown colored long sleeve shirt and his faded dark jeans.

Sigurd had his hair relaxed now and it fell into his face as he brushed it away to look sternly at the other boy. They were both older than most of the new villain kids coming to Auradon, Haley being perhaps the only exception as he knew to be almost the same age as himself. Though Sig was small he often didn't allow others to intimidate him, like he knew to be HP's style.

"Ground rules?" Sig questioned.

"Yes, I expect anything you hear in this room to be kept in this room." HP stated coldly.

"Then can I expect you not to keep the room clean and not like that disgusting place you called a house." Sig rebutted which caused HP to purse his lips.

"You have some kind of nerve..." HP began before trailing off allowing the annoyed expression to begin to disappear from his face. "I need that."

"Not interested." Sigurd said simply. "I'm sure you and Queen are planning something and I am going to put this simply I have no interest in joining whatever plan you have to get us sent back to the hell hole." He stood up and walked over to his closet opening the door and pulling out a change of night clothing. "Got it?" He asked as he closed the closet door to be greeted by HP far closer than he would have preferred.

"Who said I was asking?" He mused to the smaller boy.

Sigurd brushed past the taller boy as he crossed the room to head towards the door to their bathroom. "You know the thing about demons is they never want anyone to know their names, because names have a certain power over them. Right Prince?" He asked turning to look at the boy with a smile. "You'd be surprised what you here when no one sees you standing there." In that moment Sigurd hated to admit it but he was much more like his father than he ever wanted to be. "I know you go by Horned Prince, HP. I also know you have a name, that you told a certain someone back when she meant something too you. So if you want to talk about ground rules, how about this one. If you don't want your secrets getting out, you keep me out of whatever devious plan you and Queen are hatching. Got it?" Sig didn't wait for an answer as slipped into the bathroom to change, however the sound of crashing coming from the other side of the door made it perfectly clear that HP would not be bothering him again.

* * *

Author's Note part two: So the time line is all parts but the last one with Sigurd and HP happened on the same day after the first days of classes with the new VKs. I imagined so many eyes were on them throughout the whole day the majority of them would just want to relax together so I set it at the Tourney field. We get to see a bit of the background of Evie and Evan. A bit of the rivalry that Annabelle and Haley have going on. A bit of backstory for gossip of the Isle which always starts with a seed of truth. Finally we see Koda and Sig friendship which leads into the flashback scene of Sig and HP. Which is actually one of my favorite parts, because it will tie into the plot of the new VKs plan.

A bit of discussion about Descendants 2, I already knew I commented on Harry but this discussion is about Gaston's son Gil. Can I just point out since he was you know billed as one of the new VKs I thought we would see a lot more of him but no, he is literally barely there it is all about Uma and Harry gets some spotlight too but really Gil gets like... two scenes? I have to say I hope to see more Gil if they make a Descendants 3. I like Gil.

I really wish I could share the parts of this story I have written but I feel I need to get some more things fleshed out before I do. It sucks I already have a huge chunk of things written for this story, but I really can't bring myself to release them until I get some things explained first which means writing things like this to build connections of the characters more.

To those who have Auradon Kids and haven't seen them yet, I promise they are coming. I just didn't want to start or finish with those scenes so I have moved them to another chapter.


	8. We Don't Have To Make Friends

Author's Note: So its been brought to my attention that I forgot to say who mister fancy hot ass is. It's Vincent Pendragon who was being Annabelle's tour guide and taking her to a cafe without any other VKs. Can I just suggest someone may be flirting with our dear little Heart.

Anyways. Enjoy.

* * *

Evan stared at Annabelle's heels sitting on his trunk as he sat on Gavin's much to Gavin's annoyance. "You could go to her room and take them too her... Or you could stare at them." Gavin suggested as he stood next to Evan in just a towel.

After the boys had left the field, Evan and Gavin had found themselves in a bit of a pinch, well more Gavin than Evan. Gavin had responded to a comment that Evan had made quietly about a beautiful brunette and Gavin had apparently spoke much louder than Evan so he was greeted by a cold sticky sweet substance in his face. It had tasted quite good as he licked it from his lips, but he didn't fancy having it on his skin for very long. So he went straight to the shower, while Evan seemed quite content to sit on his trunk, most of his undergarments rested in that trunk still.

"Shut up Gothel, I'm thinking." Evan said not looking away from the red heels seated on his own trunk. Initially upon departing from the field they had almost been forgotten but the douche from their tour yesterday offered to hold onto them until he saw Annabelle again, which Evan protested against simply saying he would return them to their owner that evening. Which would have worked except when Haley came back to the dorm in the bright yellow and blue uniform of the cheer squad Annabelle had not been with her.

Haley had just smirked when she told Evan that Annabelle had decided to get dinner with some of the girls on the squad and that she was sure that the Tourney team would be joining them, and of course the douche would also be there seeing as he was a star on the Tourney team. The way Haley taunted Evan about him missing his Heart almost made him want puke, but it had been true. In the last twenty-four hours, Evan had found himself jealous on more than one occasion. Which was odd considering he had actually never been jealous of someone spending time with Annabelle including her significant others until the last day or so.

Evan looked over to Gavin to ask him what he thought the jealousy meant but before he could he noticed his roommate was in nothing but a towel. "Where the hell are your clothes Gothel?!" Evan found himself barking as he stood and tried to put as much distance as he could between the two boys.

"They were under your ass." Gavin responded as he opened the trunk grumbling about Evan's inconsiderate behavior in much more colorful words. Gavin disappeared back to the bathroom and in moment returned with gym shorts on and pulling an Auradon prep tee over his head. "Why don't you just drop those ridiculous things off with Haley? I can go do it if you and Heart are fighting or whatever." Gavin offered as he tossed himself onto his bed.

"Why do you think Heart and I are fighting?" Evan said walking over to Gavin's bed leaning against on one of the four posts towards the foot of the bed.

Gavin put his hands behind his head as he looked up at Evan. For being Evan Queen, the playboy of the Isle, the guy was pretty dumb when it actually came to women. He could charm his way into almost anyone's arms except the girl he had wanted for pretty much his entire life, and everyone knew it except for the two who seemed to be most effected by it. "You haven't spoken to her much today, or since yesterday really." Gavin answered Evan's question.

"I've had a lot on my mind." Evan stated as he pushed himself off the post of Gavin's bed and crossed to his trunk picking up her heels. "I'll be back in a minute." He said as he crossed to the door.

"Just don't forget curfew man, I am not about to make up excuses to your sister." Gavin said as he relaxed back on his bed.

Evan pulled the door open to be greeted by the smiling face he was about to go track down. "Oh thank goodness you have them!" Annabelle said pushing past Evan snatching her heels from his hand and crossing into the boys room like it was her own. "I've been wearing these horrendous sneakers since the field." Annabelle said as she sat on Gavin's bed that was closer to the door as she began slipping her sneakers off and pulling her heels back on.

"Just make yourself comfortable Heart." Gavin complained as she placed the sneaker on his bed.

"I will Gothel, thank you." She smiled falsely before giving him a cold look as she returned to her shoes. Unlike Haley, Annabelle had changed back into her outfit for the day instead of remaining in the uniform, though she had pulled her hair up into a pony tail like Haley typically did.

"Vincent had said you'd offer to give them back to me and I was so hoping you hadn't put them in my room with that giant beast of a girl." Annabelle said standing back up in her heels feeling more like her normal self in the heels than she did in the horrid sneakers that were now sitting on Gavin's bedding much to his annoyance. "Can you believe she put up a hammock across about half the room and sleeps in that instead of these lovely beds? I mean they aren't as nice as my bed at home but they are much nicer than a disgusting hammock." Annabelle said grabbing her sneakers off the bed and crossing back to Evan who remained standing at the door. "Well must be going, Vincent was telling me all about these tablets and phones they issued us, I told him I would have to have him show me how to work it tomorrow. Good night boys, thanks again Evan." She said placing her fingers to her lips then to his cheek and just like a whirlwind she was gone and heading down the hall back to her room unlocking the door and escaping inside the room without so much as a second glance at the boy standing there watching her.

"Sounds like Vincent is just lovely." Gavin laughed.

Evan slammed the door back closed before crossing to his bed. "Shut up Gothel." He mumbled harshly before throwing the pillow from his bed at the other boy who had yet to cease his laughter.

* * *

Haley knew it was after curfew, she also knew if she heard one more word about Annabelle's day she would be sent back to the Isle for attempted murder. She had already changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a tee-shirt when Annabelle came back looking radiant as ever. Then she seemed to begin speaking and hadn't stopped in the entire three hours she had been back in the room. Not allowing Haley a moment of silence for thought or even to answer her redundant questions. She climbed out of her hammock and walked over to her bed sliding on the slippers she had to the side. "Where are you going? It's after curfew." Was the last thing she heard come from Annabelle's mouth before she closed the door on her roommate.

Of course Heart was fitting in just fine in Auradon. Sure her mom was crazier than pretty much everyone else on the Isle, but she was brought up like royalty she enjoyed noticing if the lunches came with salad and desert forks. Haley found herself leaning her back against the solid wood door just praying Annabelle didn't open it to see where the girl had gone as he rubbed her temple soothingly.

She looked down the hallway that seemed completely empty debating where to go from here. She couldn't go to many places without fear of being caught by fairy godmother or worse Evie who had taken the job of residential assistant to a new extreme. She decided to take her luck going down to the opening of their dorm hall where she could easily jump out of the low window.

It was the perfect plan, except it was the same entrance plan for another VK. As Haley opened the window she was greeted by Jay pushing himself up on the window sill. "You're not Carlos." Jay said in shock as Haley stood in front of him.

"Why would I be Carlos?" Haley asked as Jay tossed his leg in through the window and found himself a comfortable way to sit in the window.

"He was suppose to leave the window unlocked for me." Jay answered looking at Haley.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at Jay's smiling face. "Well the window was unlocked, which was perfect for making an escape, so if you don't mind." Haley said simply looking for Jay to move from her way out of the building.

Jay finished climbing into the window but continued to block her path out. "Where are you going?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, showing off his arm muscles that had definitely grown from being at Auradon. Three meals a day and Tourney had definitely helped his build not that it had ever needed help.

"Trying to get away from my roommate so if you don't mind just..." Haley said growing more impatient with every passing moment.

"It's after curfew," Jay said reminding her.

"I know, but I don't..." She began but as he turned around and pulled the window back closed and locked it she knew her protests would fall on deaf ears.

"Come on." He said simply motioning for her to follow him as he began down a different hall. "Or go and get in trouble and spend your first few weeks at Auradon in detention with Fairy Godmother. You think goodness lessons are fun? Imagine detention." He had that charming smile he tended to use when he wanted to get his way.

Haley rolled her eyes before following him being sure to stay a step behind him so if she needed to she could run and have enough of an advantage to make whatever escape she needed too. He turned into a room and flipped on the lights, it was a metal filled room, "kitchens aren't off limits after curfew, at least the one for our dorm isn't." He said as he jumped up on the metal table the occupied the center of the room. "They are usually empty, except when Mal decides to cook or Carlos wants sweets."

The entire room looked so sterile it was off-putting to Haley who didn't know where to even stand in the industrial room. She walked over one of the smaller metal counters that seemed to be on wheels, she put her hands on it to make sure it was secure before she also pushed herself up on it. Jay smiled at her across the small walk way that separated the two metal objects. It took a few uncomfortable moments before she found a way to sit comfortably on the cold metal surface and leaned back against the wall closing her eyes enjoying the silence.

"How are you... You know doing?" Jay's voice interrupted her silence.

"I'd be better if it were silent." Haley said coldly without even opening her eyes.

"Audrey said you skipped dinner so I thought I'd ask, I forgot that showing concern is against the unwritten code." Jay complained, his tone caused Haley to open her eyes and see him adjust the way he was sitting to cross his arms over his chest, she really wish she could ask him to stop showing off his muscles without sounding rude.

Haley let out a slight sigh as she pushed her back off the wall and leaned forward. "Its just been a lot to handle today, between class then someone stumbling into being a cheer leader, I just wanted to feel a bit more normal for a bit. Then Annabelle Heart showed up and told me every single detail I missed from dinner with the squad. So really I don't feel like I skipped a damn thing." Haley rubbed her temple gently trying to get the tinge of pain to leave her alone.

Haley only looked up again because of the noise Jay made opening a fridge to her side. "You should eat." He said pulling a apple out of the fridge, it was bright green and almost shining as he handed it to her and leaned next to her as she bit into the sour yet delicious apple. "And before you say it, pretty much everything tastes better here than on the Isle, except fish sticks, Ursula's shoppe still has the market on those." Jay said smiling at her.

"Good to know." Haley said with a smile as she took another bite of the apple. She chewed the apple beginning to feel slightly self-conscious that Jay was standing so close to her for no real reason. "So you and Audrey seem pretty close, she couldn't seem to stop telling us stories about you while asking us just about every personal question she could ask about all of us new kids."

"She's a bit to get used too, but she's not bad when you get to know her." Jay said looking towards the floor, not wanting to find himself looking to Haley too much, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable but he also didn't want to see her get in trouble for breaking curfew and leaving the dorms. Which he believed she would do if he left her alone, rules had never been a strong suit for her.

Haley seemed to be content with her apple and not really wanting to talk but Jay felt like he needed to bring up when Gavin had mentioned on the field, if Audrey found out about his life on the Isle he wasn't sure she would still be interested in being his very close friend.

"Is that where you were sneaking in from?" Haley asked bluntly which Jay found a bit shocking. "Audrey's?" She specified like there would be someone else they were talking about.

"Yeah, we were studying and I just lost track of time." Jay admitted which was partly true, he had lost track of time only remembering when Audrey's roommate began to knock in frustration of her door being blocked from allowing her entrance. Jay knew by admitting that Haley would think the worst, because at the Isle relationships seemed to progress completely different than here in Auradon. Sex was something to value in Auradon while on the Isle it was something to pass the time.

"Figured, you'd always had a thing for princesses." Haley said pushing herself off the counter and walking over to the trashcan by the door, pushing the foot lever down and tossing the apple core into the empty trash bag.

"Haley, can I ask you a favor?" Jay asked remaining unmoved from his position leaned up against the counter.

"Shoot, I probably owe you a few from over the years." She said crossing back past him towards the fridge he had pulled the apple out of. "Why do they have all this food in here?" She said this time pulling a red apple from the fridge, tossing it in the air and catching it with a smile.

"Can you not mention things that happened on the Isle to Audrey?" Jay felt almost ashamed asking his question as he looked back to Haley's smile.

Haley's smile remained though it began to transform into a slightly confused look. "Sure? What kind of things, the stealing or?" Hale questioned.

"Like relationship wise... Like you and me." Jay's words were ended as Haley began to choke on the bite of apple she had just taken.

She coughed and attempted her best to swallow the bite without choking herself on it. When she managed to get it down she continued to cough a bit making Jay feel a bit like an ass. "You and me? What the hell are you even talking about?" She managed to cough out roughly.

"That time in the alley." Jay said simply and though he seemed to remember that moment vividly of Haley it was clear she was having to think about the moment in question.

"Alley? You mean that one time I kissed you and saved you thieving ass?" Haley still sounded unsure, like it was a distant memory not something that had happened just a year ago.

Jay remembered running through the shops near the park, a couple of Shuan Yu's men on his tale after he pick pocketed a few of them at the Training Grounds, they had made it so easy he almost felt bad about it. In that moment he found himself to arrogant and allowed himself to get caught. He remembered running through the streets, knowing if he were caught there would be a good chance he wouldn't make it back home to his father's shop.

He was surprised for being such large men then managed to keep up with him fairly well, he had a bit of a lead on them when he found himself crashing into another body. Haley had been a girl in his class at Dragon Hall, she for the most part kept her distance from Jay quite possibly due to Mal, or the fact that she was also a thief and con artist and didn't want to associate the other well known thief. He found himself spinning around her, he remembered the shocked look on her face as he had hold of her side, his eyes were wild and filled with adrenaline when she grabbed hold of him tightly around the wrist. "What are you..?" Jay asked as she pulled him towards a nook in the alley and pulled up his hood on his jacket. He was surprised when she pushed him against the darkened corner of the alley and pressed her body roughly against him, allowing her lips to crash onto his.

He remembered the soft feel of her lips, he remembered wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, he remembered forgetting about the men chasing him. He remembered the fact it was lightly raining, and that when he ran his hand into her hair it had been damp. He remembered the feeling of Haley's hand squeezing his bicep tightly as her other had braced herself against his chest. He remembered almost every detail of that short moment in time.

Though most importantly he remembered the moment she pulled away, and looked over her shoulder towards the men running in the opposite direction. "Your clear. I'd get going before they realize it they are heading the wrong way." Her voice was so nonchalant, it was as if that moment meant nothing, like it was a wave of a hand to say hello.

"Why did..?" Jay began to question as she stepped away from him, pulling her hood up over her already wet long dark hair.

"People don't like to watch affectionate moments. Its an easy way to make people look in the opposite direction." Her voice had no expression of feeling in it. "Remember that if you ever get in a tight spot." With that she turned and walked away from Jay, never mentioning the moment again.

Until he brought it up tonight, "yeah... that time." Jay said biting the inside of his lip in annoyance that he couldn't place the blame for.

"No worries, I barely remember it." She said walking towards the door, ready to go back to listen to Annabelle's ramblings about her day over staying in this moment a second longer. "Thanks for showing me this."

"You're welcome." Jay's voice sounded off she noted but tried her best to ignore it.

Haley walked through the halls back to the dorm trying her best to remember the full moment Jay was talking about, it had been in the week after Haley had lost the part of her that reminded her of self control and restraint. She honestly had very vague memories of the weeks that followed her initial meeting for Henric when she sealed her deal with him. It was part that scared her most about the entire situation. There were so many things she didn't remember, mostly because Henric told her to forget, though somethings came back to her in blurry memories.

Annabelle greeted her as she opened the door to their dorm room. "Where did you end up, on the roof or something?" Heart asked with almost a concerned tone in her voice.

"I forgot to eat, I found the kitchen..." Haley said as she walked over to the bed that was hears and slid her slippers off.

"I didn't know we'd have a kitchen." Annabelle sounded excited but it drifted back to concern as she watched Haley climb into the plush bed instead of her hammock. Haley buried herself in the thick covers as she heard Annabelle wish her a good night and flip off her lamp which darkened the room.

Haley tried to hide in the plush bedding but she couldn't hide from her mind and her sense of emptiness.

* * *

Goodness Lessons was the only class where all the new villain kids were forced into the same room, regardless of age, and Koda tried to look at it as a learning opportunity. The class was waiting for Fairy Godmother to return after being called away from the classroom for some school matter, it seemed to be a problem with having the headmistress as an instructor. She had instructed the class to have quiet discussion about a question she had asked earlier that was met with less than kind answers. Shauna set in the seat next to Koda with Sig sitting in front of them he had turned around in his seat and was drawing on the inside of Shauna's arm with a black marker creating a unique looking abstract shape. These two people were so far the people she got a long best with at Auradon.

On the other side of the room sat Evan and Annabelle, Gavin having gotten out of his seat and finding a seat on Evan's desk. Just like on the Isle, the room was divided between the Royals and the Commoners. The main separating factor of the groups not being their actual status on the Isle, but the way in which they approached their devious acts. The Royal style involvement manipulation, and using people to accomplish your goal. While the common way was to do it on your own, simply being nasty without a clear goal in mind.

The exceptions so far were the two people sitting in opposite corner of the desk available. Haley had found a seat in the front corner next to Sig, she had just laid her head on her desk and decided to ignore all of the other students. She and Annabelle had both managed to join a club here on the Auradon campus, but unlike Annabelle, Koda could sense Haley was not really interested in getting on with anyone from Auradon. The other exception sat in the back corner on the royal side leaned back in his chair. He had clearly been taking fashion points from Evan as he seemed less like the dark mystery that he normally did, he was wearing a plain white shirt under a leather jacket with only one sleeve that was much more fitted than Koda had ever seen him in. Koda caught herself looking back at him to long as she watched him lean forward in his chair, a smirk played dangerously across his lips.

She quickly turned her attention back to Sig's drawing on Shauna's arm. "Ever thought about actually getting a tattoo?" Sig asked Shauna as he seemed to be adding finishing touches. "They don't hurt near as bad as you'd expect."

"I bet the piercing didn't hurt either?" Shauna said asking with doubt in her voice.

"Not any worse than a sword." Sig responded as he closed the lid on his marker.

Koda tried to focus on their conversation but she could still feel the oldest boy among them eyes on her back. Sig noticed the way the Wolf seemed to tense glancing around her to see HP's evil grin. "I swear it looks like he is always up to something." Sig said keeping his eye contact with the boy.

Shauna turned around to confirm who it was that Sig was talking about. "I don't think I have ever seen him hide his horns until he got here." Shauna said turning her attention back to Sig as HP's attention seemed to drift elsewhere for the moment.

"You'd be surprised what a beanie can cover, bed head, sex hair, demon horns, they are a cure all." Sig leaned back allowing his back to rest against the wood of the desk, he kept his hands on the back of his chair, stretching his muscles he hadn't had to use since coming to Auradon. In the last forty-eight hours since they arrived he had had no reason to run or throw a punch. He was surprised how tame the kids at this school were. "He's smart, if he tries to blend in no one will suspect him of being the evil bastard we know he is." Sig said quietly keeping their conversation just among the three of them.

"Do you think he's in on whatever Queen was planning?" Koda found herself asking quietly, Sig nodded in confirmation but Shauna looked between the two in confusion. "You know he mentioned that we would be interesting in hearing him out when he gave us the letters?" Koda asked and Shauna shook her head.

Gavin had given Shauna her letter, she never spoke to Evan. "What do you think..?" Shauna began to question as Haley's voice chimed into their conversation.

"Whatever it is, I'd recommend staying as far away from it as possible if you don't want to end up back on the Isle." She said simply as she seemed to be gathering her belongings back into her bag.

"Going somewhere?" Sig questioned as Haley stood up pushing her chair back in.

"If Fairy Godmother can't be bothered to be here, why should I?" In Haley's classically cool demeanor it made perfect sense and had got the attention of the other students in the room. She walked out the door in the back of the room, as the remaining six in the front of the room all looked at each other waiting to see what the other would do. Koda glanced back from Evan and Annabelle back to the door noticing HP was following Haley's lead without a second thought.

Evan suggested they follow suit, but as Annabelle gathered her things Fairy Godmother swept back into the room with an apology and ushered all of the students back to their seats. "Wait, there were eight of you and now there are six."

"Haley wasn't feeling well, HP offered to take her out for some air." Sig added so quickly the other students didn't even have time to think of a better excuse.

"I should send someone to go fetch them." Fairy Godmother said as she walked over to her desk to pick up the desk phone to call the main office.

"She'll be fine, just nerves. New places can be a bit hard to get used too, please Headmistress let her have a moment, the adjustment has been quite difficult for her." Annabelle added smiling towards Sig before returning her focus to Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother seemed to slowly put down the phone's receiver as she looked between the two students. "Well then, did we find a better answer to what one is to do when a disagreement arises in a group setting?" She continued on buying the story that the two most honest looking students in the room had sold.

Haley heard the footsteps following her as she crossed the foyer in the building of the campus they were in. She crossed to the door as the body appeared by her side and opened the door for her, his evil smile looking down at her. "Where are you going?" He asked as she slid through the door him following her every move.

"Anywhere that is far away from you." She said coldly trying to ignore the looming figure over her shoulder.

He let out a small scoff as he stepped past her, making her stop in her tracks to not run into his frame. "I've got a job for you, I can either ask you to do it this way or I can command you too and see what kind of mayhem you end up causing." That evil smile still painted across his face, she was unsure why it seemed to incite so much feeling of anger in her but she had no interest in hearing him out aside from the fact she would have too eventually.

"Then you can accompany me to the gymnasium, I have physical education next." She said clutching the strap of her bag so tightly she was sure her nails would end up digging into her skin.

"Perfect," HP began as he stepped out of her way and ushered her to lead the way.

Everything was beginning to fall into place so nicely, it was just a shame he had missed the announcement that Fairy Godmother made at the end of the class to the other students.

"A ball?" Shauna asked in annoyance as Annabelle let out a squeal of excitement.

"Yes, the signs will be up around the campus today so I thought I would be sure to tell you that I hope you will be in attendance." Fairy Godmother, clapped her hands together in the way she seemed to always do when she was excited. "Your behavior will be graded for this class."

"So we have to go?" Koda found her thoughts coming out vocally.

"I would hope you would want to attend but yes you all will be expected to be in attendance."

"We are so fu.."

"Language Mr. Fontana!" Fairy Godmother finished Sig comment before he could even finish it.

* * *

Sig stood next to the coach with Haley, they had both been assigned to physical education for their second class of the day. They were both staring out at water in the large Olympic style pool with students filing out of the locker rooms in campus issued swimsuits. "You are telling me neither of you are going to participate in class?" The coach was annoyed when Haley and Sig refused to go change for class.

"Call Fairy Godmother, but I am not going into that water." Haley said defiantly crossing her arms over her chest. The coach set out an exasperated sound as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began dialing the central office to speak with the Headmistress.

Sig crossed closer to the pool looking at his reflection in the water. His orange hair spiked up, the gleam of his piercings drawing attention to his brow. His baggy maroon sweater that he had pushed the sleeves up on when they had entered the pool area. The smell of chlorine and humid warm air made him almost feel disgusted, Haley approached to his left and she looked at her reflection on the still water. She for once had left her dark hair down and it cascaded over her shoulders striking a clear different in color to the white blouse she wore paired with the tight red jeans. "You really shouldn't stand so close to the water." He watched her lips in the reflection as she spoke to him.

"Why can't they be like Dragon Hall? Gym was avoid getting the shit beat out of you." Sig asked looking back up to Haley.

"Serpent Prep they'd throw us in and just hope we came back up and if we didn't it was just one less weakling around." Haley replied looking out of the water, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She knew how to swim but it didn't mean that she liked to be in the water after the couple near drownings at Serpent Prep. Swimming wasn't something most children on the Isle learned, it was something that if they wished to learn they could but it was much more important to learn to run, jump, roll, hide.

"You guys new?" The suave voice interrupted the villain childrens' conversation. "I'm Wes, grandson of Duke Weselton." He seemed nice enough and the name didn't strike any form of suspicion in Haley or Sig, they honestly couldn't remember hearing of a Weaselton.

"Haley Burton and this is Sig..."

"Fontana, right?" The boy finished Haley's introduction and it was then that she felt the feeling in the room change. "You know you're dad is a pretty big ass hole right?" He asked Sig approaching the boy getting closer than Haley liked, she attempted to step between them but as she did she felt a forceful shove and found herself coming into contact with the warm wet chlorinated water.

When her head came back up from below the surface she was gasping reaching out and pulling herself to the edge, hearing a chorus of laughter coming from the different students around. Only one girl coming over to the edge of the pool to reach out a hand to the other girl. She pushed her hair out of her face and scanned the pool's edge. "Where's Sig?" He asked the girl who was reaching out to her. It was the sound of another splash in the water that made her turn her head to see a body swimming further out before going beneath the surface. She clung to the edge as she saw the body come back up with Sig hanging off arm. Spurting out water as he emerged back out of the water.

Haley accepted the girls hand and allowed her to help pull her out of the water. She was drenched as sat the edge waiting for the boy she recognized from their first day on campus to bring Sig to the edge where she helped him out. The boy pushed himself out of the water as he questioned if Sig was okay as he just kept his head down just trying to calm his racing heart. Haley pushed past the girl who had helped her out of the water, with each step she felt the water in her boots squish beneath her feet. "Hey Wes." She said approaching the boy who had been the one to push Sig in turn pushing her.

Haley would admit it was just like old times as she felt fingers ball into a fist and come in contact with the boys face. A yell came from one of the people close by for the coach, but before he made it over to pull Haley off the dumb boy who decided to start something he would stand a chance at finishing. She grabbed hold of his shoulders shoving a knee swiftly into his groin and slamming her head up to bust his nose. It was surprisingly a red headed girl who pulled Haley off the boy and pushed her away from him, as he stood there holding his bleeding nose. "Oh what that's all you got? Come on pick on someone your own size!"

"Enough!" The Coach's voice echoed loudly through the pool, Fairy Godmother standing to his side. He looked over to the boy who was standing there bleeding. "Someone go take Weaselton to the nurse." The coach barked, hearing the boy in question correct the coach on his name as he walked past Haley who was shaking her fingers out.

Haley couldn't count how many times she had been in fist fights, but letting her anger take over and not properly throwing a punch hurt a lot worse than she remembered. "Miss DunBroch, Mister Thatch please escort our new students to the locker room and get them some dry clothes, then I expect all of you to come to my office." Fairy Godmother said looking at the red head standing next to Haley then the boy with Sig, they both nodded accepting orders like the good little kids they were.

Haley walked through the crowd that still was standing their soaking in the moment, some looked at her with admiration some looked terrified. Haley glanced over her shoulder to see Sig walking off with Mestor Thatch. "You're aware you're shirt is see-through right?" The red head asked her accent being difficult for Haley to place as she placed a towel around her shoulders as they walked towards the locker rooms. "Must say, I'm shocked no one has ever punched him before." The girl said with a smile. "Davina of DunBroch, daughter of Merida of DunBroch." She said introducing herself as they walked down some steps to get to a door that was the entrance to the locker room.

"Haley Burton," Haley said as she watched the red head open the door for her. She passed by her and waited inside the door as the girl went over to cabinet and pulled out an ugly yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. As Davina handed her the clothing Haley grimaced. "You know this is the second day in a row I've had to put on this schools colors."

"Perhaps they suit you then." Davina said with a kind smile that made Haley's defenses drop. This girl had just watched her destroy a boy, yet she was being genuinely kind. Haley took the clothes and slid into one of the changing stalls, pulling the curtain closed behind her, though she could see Davina's shoes as she leaned up against the wall opposite the changing stalls.

Haley found herself stripping off her wet clothing and pulling the t-shirt on over her damp bra, peeling off her wet skinny jeans proving to be more of a challenge than she cared to admit.

"So I heard you tell the coach you weren't goin' to get in the water." Davina mentioned as Haley continued to struggle with changing her clothing. "Was it because you knew the boy couldn't swim?" She asked.

"No, though I did know he couldn't. Most kids that went to Dragon Hall don't swim well or even at all." Haley said as she pulled the running gym shorts up over her ass. Between the skirt on the cheer-leading uniforms and the shorts they used in gym class Haley found herself growing increasingly annoyed by the amount of skin she seemed to keep having to show in Auradon. "Don't you people ever wear sweatpants?" Haley mumbled as she looked at herself in the full length mirror as she began ruffled her hair with the towel Davina had given her in attempt for it to dry faster.

"Wrong season, _quine_ ." Haley stepped out of the changing stall holding her wet clothes folded in the towel Davina had given her.

"What did you just call me?" Haley asked curious of if she should be offended or not.

" _Quine_? Means girl. I forgot what you said your name was." Davina admitted as she pushed herself off the wall. Haley found herself smiling at the girl who was essentially serving as her guard to make sure she didn't attempt to run off before facing her punishment. Haley allowed Davina to lead the way to her trial, deciding it was best to just to keep quiet until they reached the central office building on the campus.

Haley walked into a room with lush decor and Sig already sitting in one of the seats in front of the desk, the boy who was with him earlier no where to be seen. Davina had also slipped away when she closed the door to keep the two in the office. Haley found herself falling into the plush chair next to Sig. "Think they'll ship me home?" Haley found herself saying without looking at Sig.

"Doubtful. Asshole had it coming, but you didn't have to break his nose." Sig was running his hand through his hair, trying to make it do something but fall in his face.

"Maybe he shouldn't have pushed me in a pool." Haley shrugged.

Sig shook his head, "he only pushed you because you got in the way."

"Whatever." Haley said not wanting to argue with Sig.

"Thanks." Sig's voice was quiet when he lowered his pride to thank her.

Haley leaned forward into her chair to look at Sig. "Don't mention it, just tell me what kind of eyeliner you use." The way she smiled at him, the way she played so nonchalant, Sig found himself wanting to ask Haley how she had ever gotten the notorious reputation she had gotten on the Isle.

* * *

Evan sat next to HP in the courtyard of the campus, he had ran into Sig and Haley after they were dismissed from the headmistress's office and sent back to their dormitories. Sig was not in any trouble, he was actually laughing about the entire situation, while Haley had landed herself in detention for the next few days and she would be required to help Jane, the fairy godmother's daughter with the set up for the ball. Getting off fairly easily for the pain she caused the boy.

"Can we go a day without an incident?" HP asked Evan as he read from an old looking book.

"Probably not." Evan responded simply. "Did you arrange.." 

"For Burton to break a boys face?" HP smirked. "No, but I am kind of sad I missed it." The tone in which he took the entire situation remained a joke just like when Evan heard the story from the sources of Haley and Sig. "Don't worry Queen, it wont effect the mission actually it makes it even easier for Haley to accomplish what I requested of her, but you need to own up to your end of the work as well." He said turning his attention back to his book.

Evan watched as different groups walked by most commenting on the two children of the Isle sitting on the bench, some giggling, some hushed whispers, some seemed to just quicken their pace to get past them. "How do you expect me to break into the museum exactly?"

"Your sister and her friends did it." HP said simply shutting his book. "Figure it out." He said before getting up and walking away from Evan.

"Figure it out." Evan mocked to himself as he remained seated in the bench. He was in so far over his head and he wasn't sure who he could turn too, when he looked up to see Shauna crossing through the center of the courtyard. Maybe he could figure this out after all.

* * *

Author's Note part 2: So an update and it hasn't been a month? I promise I'm not sick, I just felt motivated to get things rolling so I can put more of the things I already have written for this story into play faster. (I have the backstory for a couple of the characters fully written which sucks because if I put the backstory chapters in now they reveal to much that I want to keep hidden a bit longer.)

Anyways, I attempted to use Scottish slang, my friend has lived in Scotland for the last year and she told me one of her favorite stories was about meeting her husbands friend and him forgetting her name and using some slang that made he question what he had said. So I kind of played with that between Haley and Davina. I was really excited to get to include Mast and Davina even for the short time because they will become large player here soon just like Vincent kind of played the same role in the last chapter.

That's it for me for now, I have been debating re-watching both of the movies when I get a chance. I noticed I prefer the entire second movies soundtrack much more than I did the first movie. I also noticed the choreography was pretty on point during the second movie, a new vibe that I liked a whole lot more than the first.

Thank you all again for all of the reviews, favorites, follows, ect. I love seeing and reading them.


	9. Never Trust A Narcissist

Author's Notes: So I have finally began casting some of these characters fully in my mind. Its exciting because I always kind of pictured the way they moved but with actors cast I can actually fully imagine the way that HP smirks and the way Evan runs his hand through his hair. Anyways sorry this update took a while to get, I started a new job at work and have been working way to much overtime.

* * *

Hope you all like it.

Shauna hated to admit it but Evan reminded her of probably the only person she cared about on the Isle. The way his lips curled up on the side to smirk at her when he spoke her name, the way he seemed to saunter like an alley cat instead of walking. He had approached her in the courtyard that afternoon asking if she would help him out with something after dinner that night, if she would meet him in his room. She began to question his motives when he grinned and promised to explain everything that evening and if she wanted out he would let her walk out without question.

So now she stood in front of Gavin and Evan's room, debating if she should actually knock or not. It seemed like a trap, but she really did want to hear what he wanted. Why he asked her if she was actually enjoying Auradon or if she missed the way things used to be. Going from the top spot to lower than most was not something she had been enjoying. The classes were interesting enough, but the Auradon lifestyle was more frustrating than she'd imagined. She raised her fist to tap on the door when it opened before she touched the sold wood. Gavin stood in front of her, smiling that idiotic smile he seemed to always have though his lip was busted from an accident in tourney practice. Jay had stopped him on the field when he took the other teams defensive line up play as a threat and came after them with his net.

"We've been waiting." He explained as he stepped to the side and allowed her into their room. She was surprised to see Haley sitting on one of the desks by the window and HP seated in one of the desk chairs in front of Haley, as Evan leaned against on of the four posts of their beds.

"Burton?" Shauna found herself saying as she entered eyeing the other girl in the room.

"It's an honor Miss Yu." She heard HP's voice answer as she looked down from the girl to the young man seated beneath her. "I was hoping you would agree to meet me." HP had always been someone Shauna knew better than to associate with. He made deals with Hades, Maleficent, Ursula, and of course her father in the name of his father.

"She didn't agree to meet with you, she agreed to meet with him, alone in his room." Haley pointed out coldly from her perch on the desk. HP snapped his fingers and she instantly fell silent looking away from the people in front of her and directing her attention out the window.

Shauna heard the door latch behind her as Gavin stood in front of it. She had fallen into their trap like a brick. "Excuse Haley, she gets a bit angry when she hasn't eaten. Perhaps had she not had detention she would have had time for dinner." He said simply. "Come in, get comfortable."

"I'd rather not." She said simply shifting a cold glare to Evan who had yet to look at her, he seemed intent on staring at his feet.

"Fine, stand then, you are as hard headed as your father." HP seemed so relaxed, it made Shauna even more tense than being surrounded on all sides, her exits all blocked, she was trapped and he was so calm it made her blood boil. She began to weigh her options on how to escape, the rooms were on the second floor she could make it out the window without a problem, but would Haley let her pass. She knew she could take Gavin in a fight, he was clumsy and oafish but would Evan sit back while she attacked Gavin to get out the door. Two on one was something she didn't think she could manage against the two boys. "How would you like to go back to the Isle? See your family, your friends, your lover?" It was HP's words that drew her attention back to him. "You wouldn't even have to give up your adventure here in Auradon." He piqued her interest, but she still felt the muscles in her body wanting to fly from the room. "Interested?" He asked the left side of his mouth curling up to smirk at her that could have put someone at ease if she ever felt that man could be trusted.

"How do you intend to do that?" Shauna asked, meeting HP's eyes trying not to let him see she was shaken slightly.

"Where do the dead go? Even in Auradon people die, and trust me not all of them are saintly." Haley said directing her attention back towards Shauna. "The underworld has thousands of entrances, and I happen to know where one of them lets out here on the mainland."

"I'm listening." She said intently as she watched Haley readjust with a look of discomfort, she was so close to HP that Shauna allowed her mind to just accept it was because of the two's close proximity even though they clearly detested each other.

"I just need your help getting it open," HP's smile would traditionally send a chill down her smile, like the smile of the devil agreeing to take ones soul, but this time it did not bother Shauna. "Once it's open, you'll be able to walk back to the docks of the Isle just as you walk to class here." Shauna stood there eyes widened by HP's nonchalant tone, his skill at playing the game of chess with his peers as his pawns.

"Looks like she's in, guess you wont be needing me then." Haley smirked from her perch at the younger girl, Shauna always wondered why Haley seemed to have the power she did. Her father was not a well known or dangerous villain, yet she seemed to be able to hold her own in a room filled with the children of some of the baddest villains. She was once again silenced by a snap of HP's fingers, her smile disappearing once again.

"So Shauna, what do you say?" HP asked, his smile charming enough to con his way out a death sentence.

Shauna thought for a moment about how much she missed the Isle, her father, her men, her falcon, most importantly Harry. "What do you need me to do?" Shauna said as she walked over to the trunk at the end of what she assumed was Evan's bed and found herself settling in to listen to the plan that HP seemed to masterminding so effortlessly. Evan sitting backwards in the other desk chair while Gavin stood guard by the door for the duration of HP's orders. Her father would be ashamed of her playing soldier while someone like HP played commander. Evan seemed to know the plan almost as well as HP, making Shauna second-guess the origin of the orders, while all of it seemed like news to Gavin who was listening to it for the first time like she was, the only person in the room impossible to read was the only other girl, who remained unfazed staring out the window.

* * *

Koda was shocked when Annabelle Heart knocked rather roughly on her door it was out of character to say the least. Koda was also shocked as Annabelle walked into her room pushing past her and seemed to be searching for something. "Can I help you?" Sig was seated at Koda's desk working on a paper for goodness lessons, that he hadn't really intended to write until ending up on Fairy Godmother's bad list after the pool incident.

"Have you seen Shauna? Haley doesn't have any cute suitable boots for hiking, I assumed Shauna with all her likes to play outdoors things would have a pair." She seemed to not even be fazed as she looked under Shauna's bed in search of shoes.

"Since when do you go hiking?" Sig asked as he leaned back in the chair clearly amused by the ever so delicate princess trying to do something outdoors.

"Since I got invited by Vincent to take a hike out a lake for a picnic lunch tomorrow." Annabelle seemed to almost glowing, Koda wished she could find such ease with being chased by men as Heart did.

Koda had never been the object of affections like Annabelle was, she had never received special treatment because she was a girl, she scraped her way through life like every other child on the Isle while it seemed to be so easy for Annabelle to thrive on both the Isle and now in Auradon. "Shauna said she was meeting with a study group after dinner, she'll be back soon if you want to wait." Koda watched as Annabelle seemed to give up her search in a huff as she sat on Shauna's bed, again without invitation.

"I guess I don't really have a choice." The fact that the princess of Hearts could come off so rude still floored Koda, wondering which of her faces was her real one. Koda crossed back to her bed, laying back on it picking up her book resuming the chapter of Auradon history, that explained the initial rule of King Beast. Sig turned back his essay as well as he shook his head in response to Annabelle's behavior.

Koda got through less than page of text and Sig less than two sentences before they heard Annabelle sigh loudly in exasperation. "Was there something else you wanted that wasn't Shauna?" Sig asked looking back to Annabelle who seemed to jump up in happiness as she climbed fully onto Shauna's bed and stare at Sig.

"Well, now that you ask. I was just wondering what exactly happened at the pool. Haley has turned into an ice queen in a cheer skirt, and I heard that Mestor Thatch got to play the hero and save you from drowning like a rock." Koda stared mouth agape at Annabelle's bluntness. She had always been the one to seem to skirt around a topic instead of just come out with it like Haley or Shauna. Perhaps Haley was rubbing off on the girl, even if the two seemed to not be getting along well.

"Why do you care?" Sig asked coldly looking the girl over, trying to find her motive for the attempt at connecting on some level.

"Just curious, talking about something to pass the time, if you'd prefer we can talk about some other juicy gossip." There is was, her play, she was just going to gather all the information she could to be able to use it in the future for whatever she needed. She played the game of words instead of relying on fists to make her safe.

"You expect us to give you something with no guaranteed return? Don't think so, you might be able to pull that with Queen but we're not as cheap." Sig tossed his pen onto the desk giving up on the essay and turning to face the dark hair manipulator.

"I told you I have a date with King Ben's best friend to a remote and private location but if that isn't enough, I can tell you that I heard Haley talking in her sleep the other night, she seemed to mention Henric and everyone's favorite asshole HP. Know anything about that?" She asked looking straight at Sig, he knew she already knew he knew something about that seeing as he was the latter's roommate and that he like Haley and HP had went to Serpent's Prep which had once been the school ruled by Henric before his graduation or expulsion or whatever one wanted to call Henric's last moments at the school.

"Neither of those bits of information seem worth anything that I know, Koda, you see any value in knowing that Annabelle is going to seduce some high ranked prick or that Haley talks in her sleep?" Sig asked smirking to the youngest girl who glanced from him to Annabelle she had been content in watching the scene play out, her inclusion surprising her a bit before she shook her head simply.

"Fine. Tell Shauna to come see me whenever she decides to come back," Annabelle said as she pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the door, slamming it shut as she left without a goodbye.

"You'd think she wasn't used to being told no," Koda mumbled as Sig laughed. She watched him turn back to his paper while Koda attempted to distract herself once more with the ever so interesting history of Auradon. However as she scanned the same line on the page for the fourth time she realized it was pointless finding herself intereted in hearing about what Sig could have known and not told her. So far, Sig had been her greatest ally on their journey to Auradon, he an outcast much like Koda, though they had never associated as much on the Isle. "Hey Sig," she found the words escaping her lips, curiosity winning overall, "you never really told me about what happened at the pool, I mean I thought violence was like a first class ticket home."

"He started it, Haley just finished it. Sucks though, now people think I need someone to fight my battles for me." He said simply not trying to lose focus on his essay.

"I just..." Koda began failing to finish the thought as she closed her book. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter." She leaned back and ran her hands through her dark hair.

"Clearly it matters." Sig said simply catching the younger girls eyes. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Koda shook her head as she pulled her knees to her chest, Sig's expression changing from questioning to demanding of an explanation to her closing herself off. "I just don't understand why it seems like everyone here knows something or somethings that I don't."

"You were more of a loner on the Isle is all, don't worry about it if it is something that is important I'll tell you. Okay?" Sig said to which Koda found herself returning a small smile and nodding but inside she was questioning why it seemed like no one put as much trust in Koda as she seemed to have in them, was it because she was the youngest or because she was most likely to snap under the pressure of the knowledge.

* * *

Haley would be lying if she said her weekend was relaxing like the other new VKs, however she spent most of it in the company of Fairy Godmother cleaning up different parts of the school like Cinderella in the company of her evil step mother who was quite the hairstylist on the Isle. So when Monday rolled around and she instead of being forced to clean the school but blend in with the princesses that made up the cheer squad she was less than thrilled. The only plus side of being on the squad with the ever so lovely Princess Audrey was that Jay seemed to stay close meaning their was at least one voice of sanity in the the echoes of what hairstyles and what color dresses they were all planning on wearing to this ball that only Auradon students actually seemed excited for, even though the Isle kids were the guest of honor. "Still doesn't suit you." Jay said from behind Haley as she stood in line for lunch.

"We all can't be Annabelle Hearts who blend in with the other princesses so well." Haley cooed as she picked up a container of mixed fruit. So far her favorite thing of Auradon had been the fresh fruit that they seemed to have everywhere.

"You might want to try a bit harder just wearing the uniform isn't going to get you very far with Audrey." Jay said as he stepped up to her side looking at the table where his girlfriend and her squad along with a few members of the tourney team sat smiling and laughing with one another.

"You might want to mind your own business or maybe I'll get close to Audrey and tell her all about your past with princesses." Haley smiled to him, "do tell your girlfriend I would love to have joined you for lunch but I need to go spend another hour with Fairy Godmother if I want to attend practice this afternoon." Haley said setting her empty tray back on the stack of trays as she held just the cup of fruit and a plastic fork. "Thanks Jay, you are totally the best." Haley said as she turned to head out of the cafeteria and head towards the library where she had agreed to shelve returned library books for a hour to make up for not being able to to detention on time due to cheer practice.

She had popped the lid off the fruit and stabbed a fork into a piece as HP appeared by her side as she walked across the campus's courtyard. She tried to ignore his presence by occupying herself with her fruit until he reached out and took the half finished cup from her leaving her with only the melon left on her fork. "I already miss half of the meals in this place now your going to deny me my lunch," Haley scolded before putting the last piece she still had into her mouth.

"Your lunch can wait, so can your punishment, you need to go fetch something for your locker first." He said simply as he looked at the cup of fruit.

Haley found herself reaching to try and grab it back as HP pulled it further away and stuck his fingers into the cup to pull out the whole strawberry Haley had been specifically saving for last. As he popped it in his mouth she admitted defeat for the return of her fruit cup. "Why would I need something from my locker?"

"Because Patrick Darling is near his and he's alone which from what I have noticed doesn't happen often." HP said as he seemed to be looking through the fruit by turning the fruit cup at different angles. "You only left one strawberry? Honestly, Haley what a disappointment." He said before offering the cup back to her.

"No thanks, keep it I don't want anything your slimey hands have been on." She spat as he stood in front of her smiling like the devil she knew he was. "Why don't you get Queen to have Heart..?"

"Because I asked you to do it, now stop arguing and do your job." HP said sternly which sent a shiver down Haley's spine that she still couldn't explain. There were a lot of things that happened while she was around the Horned Prince that Haley couldn't find herself able to explain. Haley found herself turning on her heels and heading back towards the lockers, knowing that this Darling kid had a locker on the other end of hers, also knowing that according to Evan's source he was the easiest way to get pixie dust at Auradon prep since Peter Pan's eldest son and Tink's daughter and niece had graduated.

He didn't really appear to be anything that special but as Haley glanced over her shoulder to check, she saw HP leaning on the corner of a building within eye shot, she bet he doubted her ability to pull this off. She ran her hands over the cheer uniform the fitted tank and short skirt that seemed to pass dress code while some of the other items that were in Haley and Annabelle's trunk did not. The boy was probably a couple inches taller than her with shaggy brown hair, a medium build that was overall very average, not the appearance she expected from the supposed bad boy of Auradon.

"Hey, Darling." The words rolled off her tongue as she leaned her back against the metal of the locker next to the one he stood in front of. "My names Haley."

"Hello, Haley." He replied as his eyes traveled up and down her body quickly before returning to looking at her, a smile coming across his lips. "Can I help you?" The way he asked almost sounded perverse in tone as he smiled at her.

"I hope so, word is you're the guy I need to talk to about finding fun on this horribly boring campus." Haley knew a thing or two about getting what she wanted out of men, the most important was to make them feel like they are needed.

"Your one of the Isle kids then huh?" Patrick said as he took a step back and looked her over once more. She kept a smile on her face though she wanted nothing more than to punch the boy in the gut for staring at her like a piece of meat. "You wouldn't happen to be the one who sent Weaslebee to the nurse with a broken nose?" He asked catching her off guard, typically men didn't want to know that she could throw a punch and hold her own in a fight.

"So what if I was?" She said nonchalantly, looking from him to the other side of the locker area, scanning to see if she could locate the demon who put her in this spot.

"Quite the right hook I here, alright, what is it that you want, Haley." Patrick said stepping back to his locker and pulling out a fairly thick book.

"Pixie dust, and I hear you are the one to get it from." She said as he let out a light laugh. "You see, I kind of came from a lifestyle of high wires and trapeze, and well I kind of heard there was something here that is almost the same kind of rush, the same kind of high if you will." She explained as his face just grew more amused.

"Well your source was right, my dad's a scientist or at least that is what he says, he experiments with pixie dust all the time, though I think he just likes the high too." Patrick laughed quietly as Haley was surprised by his honesty. "How much did you want?"

"Enough for me and a friend. She wanted to try it too," Haley answered as he looked around.

"What she not want to come too?" He asked.

"Maybe I wanted to come ask you," she responded and watched as his interest peaked. "So how much?"

He shut his locker and flipped open a notebook he had in his hand, "we can talk about that when you come by to pick it up. Tomorrow, six o'clock," he said as he pulled a marker from his pocket and pulled the cap off with his teeth and scribbled something on the paper before tearing the scrap off. "That's my dorm. Don't come early, I can't conduct business when my roommate is in." He said after putting the cap back on the marker and sticking it back in his pocket. He handed her the scrap as she pushed herself off the locker and excepted.

"What I don't get to the know the price until tomorrow, what if I don't have it?" Haley questioned much to Patrick's amusement.

"I'll see you then." He grinned before walking away leaving Haley biting her lip in frustration, HP was not going to like this arrangement. She stuck the note in her school bag before starting to head back to the library.

She surprisingly made it all the way to the building without a sign of the devil on her shoulder, she even was surprised when she made it into the back small storage room of the library where she was to keep her things without seeing him until there he was sitting on one of the old tables, with a book open in front of him. "Took you long enough." He complained as she tossed her bag on one of the tables.

"Told you you should have had Heart go and talk to..."

"Did you get it or not?" He interrupted her, silencing her with the sound of his voice.

She bit the inside of her lip feeling this unsettling urge to not want to disappoint the jerk who liked to interrupt her. "No. I have to pick it up tomorrow."

"Fine, what was his price I'll have Queen bring it to you before curfew this evening." HP said closing his book and tossing it on the table next to him.

Haley turned around and looked into her bag for some excuse just to not meet his eyes. "He didn't give one," she said, surprised by the silence that came from HP as she heard him push himself off the table, feeling his cold grasp on her arm as he spun her to face him. The anger red across his face as clear as a book. "I'll take care of it."

"No, that wasn't part of the deal." He stated coldly.

"The deal, was I follow orders, and my orders was to get the pixie dust, you never said how I was to do it." Haley responded feeling his grip tighten only to loosen just as quickly. He said nothing more as he walked past her and out the door slamming it loudly as he left. "Short tempered asshole." Haley found herself mumbling as she ran her other hand along her wrist that she grabbed noticing that it was never hard enough to actually hurt her. Haley wished for nothing more than to understand the feeling that made her blood run cold and her spine shiver whenever HP was around, or why now she felt less at ease because he was gone.

* * *

Author's Note Part 2:

So I am like floored by how many reviews I have received in the last like forty-eight hours. Thanks everyone. Also a quick question, would anyone like to see some short christmas themed side pieces for this? I was working on one in a journal (which is where I write when I am at work, and let me tell you once I transcribe more of those pages we will probably have another two chapters.) I just didn't know if anyone would want to read it. I feel like this update is short but its really not it's just each of the segments on this one are a bit longer than average.

Anyways I hope to have my next bit typed up here by this weekend. Thanks again everyone for the private messages, the reviews, the favorites, follows, and of course to those who submitted our lovely cast.


	10. Question The Intentions

Haley stood outside of Patrick Darling's dorm room as she debated on knocking on the door. He had made it clear not to be early, which she wasn't technically she was ten minutes late. Her fist knocked gently against the hard wood as she took a deep breath. As the door came open she found her arms crossing over her chest as she was greeted by the shaggy haired boy in sweatpants and a tank. "Thought you weren't coming." He told her simply as he stepped aside, ushering her to come in. "Gotta say I think that look suits you much more than the cheerleading get up." He said as he closed the door, Haley smirking knowing it was a good choice to go with her signature style of short black shorts and a white tank covered by a red men's button up shirt.

She stepped inside as she looked around the room, they were similar to the Isle's kids rooms those these seemed to be a bit nicer. One side of the room was organized chaos, while the other seemed to be much neater. "Ignore my roommates mess, he's to busy to clean." She heard his voice chime in behind her.

She spun to look at him as he crossed over to the clean side of the room and pulled out a drawer of his desk completely sitting on top of the desk pulling a fake bottom out of it. "Where is your roommate?"

"Swim practice, student council shit, who knows." He responded as he pulled out a small pouch that seemed to shine with no light.

"Your roommate is on the student council? And you deal pixie dust from your shared bedroom?" Haley asked with an amused smile.

"Perfect cover right, no one would expect someone to be that stupid." He responded placing the pouch on his desk as he reassembled his desk drawer. He put it back into the desk before grabbing the pouch off of his desk and walking back to Haley who hadn't moved far from the middle of the room. "Enough for about an hour of flight for two people, now are you going to tell me what you are really planning on doing with this?" He asked handing her the pouch.

"I told you, I like thrills." She smiled at the boy as he stood in front of her. "Were you going to tell me the price yet?"

"You are going to be my date at the welcoming ball, I want to make my ex girlfriend mad and nothing would make her angrier than seeing me with the hot new bad girl on campus." It wasn't what she was expecting honestly, probably due to her past dealing on the Isle.

"Deal," Haley said smiling as she looked the boy over finding herself growing more amused by the second.

"Have fun, and don't get caught." He grinned as Haley made her exit running into Gavin almost immediately outside of the door.

She quickly made sure that Patrick hasn't followed her out into the hall as she grabbed Gavin's arm and pulled him quickly down the hallway. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"HP asked me to check in on you, did you get it?" He asked as Haley produced the pouch out of her pocket slightly only to shove it back into it.

"Now come on, we have no excuse for being in these dorms." Haley stressed as she grew annoyed that HP had sent a bodyguard for her. Knowing Gavin and Evan were simply pawns to HP.

* * *

Shauna never pictured spending her weekend with Evan Queen, yet this was day three of a search that seemed to be growing more and more hopeless. She had convinced Siguard and Koda to cover for her if Fairy Godmother or Evie Queen stopped by for a surprise inspection of the new students dorms, since they weren't technically allowed off campus yet due to behavioral problems of some of their group. She also had never pictured Evan Queen being able to handle himself in the woods as well as she did. Friday after classes they had met and began to search to the east for a "cave that sends chills down your spine, yet seems to lick warmth across your cheeks" was HP's exact description. They hadn't gotten very far before it grew dark, and though Evan seemed okay to power on in the darkness Shauna didn't hold must trust in the boy's words that he could get them back to campus. Plus missing curfew would be bad enough if Evie found out, but she imagined Evie would be more furious if she found out her brother and a girl had been out after curfew together. Saturday morning they again continued to search this time towards the coast, which made Shauna homesick, hearing the waves crash against the coast reminded her of the Isle and the people she hated to admit she cared for. She noticed Evan sensed something was wrong with her and ended their day at dusk, telling her they would continue after breakfast on Sunday.

Which lead her to following the boy out into the west woods. His sleek black and blue hair not standing to a point like normal but relaxed, a black shirt clinging to his skin due to the heat in Auradon. Though fall should be beginning summer seemed to cling to their surroundings. She had even had to strip down her typical layers to deal with the heat. Her long black hair pulled into a messy ponytail, her skin remaining constantly shiny from the sweat even with just a black tank top and skinny khaki's on. Both were wearing hiking boots that she wished weren't growing so heavy as they continued.

Evan stopped growling in frustration as he looked up at the cliff face in front of them. It wasn't large, they could probably walk a few hundred yards and just walk around it. However Evan stopped and got down on one knee. "What the hell are you doing?" Shauna growled, thinking he was simply giving up.

"Give me your foot, I'm going to boost you up. You still have that rope in your backpack, right?" He asked cupping his hands together.

"Let's just walk around it." Shauna said crossing her arms over her chest.

Evan scoffed as he looked up at her. "Why? Its not high, I knew I should have brought Haley she wouldn't be scared." Evan's smirk was how she knew he was trying to play at her competitive nature. "Unless you are still scared of heights?" He questioned and quickly Shauna placed her foot in his hand and used him to push herself up and grab a tree root that was exposed on the side of the small cliff face. She felt herself going further into the air as Evan stood pushing her to where she could almost grab the edge of the top. "You are not the lightest, think you can hurry this up?" Evan asked as she exaimed the clifface for another place to use to grab onto of a place to put her foot so she could finish climbing over the edge. 

"I wanted to just walk around, remember." Shauna stressed as she found a root to put one of her feet onto and began to pull herself over the top. Once she was securely over the edge she laid on the soft grass raising her arm to shade her eyes from the sun.

She hadn't realized how long she had been laying their until Evan's voice seemed to be a bit panicked from beneath her. "Shauna! What the hell are you doing up there?!" She smirked to herself as she flipped around and looked over the edge while still laying on the soft grass.

"Were you worried about me?" Shauna smirked down at the boy as she watched as the worry washed off his face and was replaced by an annoyed glare.

"Just throw me down the rope." Evan's facial expression sent shivers down Shauna's spine as she moved away from the edge and pulled her bag to her to get the rope out of it. She had never noticed on the Isle that Evan and Harry were so similar, from their build to their mannerisms they both had echos of one another even in the boys would never admit it. She knew few truths in this world but she knew who Harry held actual hatred for and Evan's name made the short list. She had always assumed it was because of Evan's well known affair with Harry's younger sister CJ but as she spent more time with Harry she began to realize it was something deeper than that. She wrapped the rope around the base of a tree before tossing the other end down to boy beneath her.

Shauna walked back to the tree she had tied to rope around and reclined comfortable against the trunk. She ignored Evan's presence joining her, as he walked over to the tree and began to untie the rope. "Are you going to move or would you prefer rope burn on your back?" He asked as he gently tugged at the rope behind her. She looked him over, he looked tired she could only assume she did as well. She leaned forward slightly so he could pull the rope from behind her before resting her back against the tree once more.

"We are taking a break Queen, well I am and I suggest you do the same." Shauna said as she got comfortable against the tree trunk. Evan grumbled as he put the rope into his back pack but he didn't seem to argue with her as he laid in the shade the tree was producing in the soft grass. Shauna had noticed over the last few days he seemed to be more impatient about trying to find the opening to the underworld than she did. He grew less talkative and more stoic, it was odd. "What does HP have on you?" Shauna asked breaking the peaceful silence.

"What?" Evan asked perching himself up on an elbow to look back to his traveling partner.

"Well why else would you be doing the dirty work?" Shauna asked her eyebrow instinctively arching as she asked a smirk dancing over her lips.

Evan rolled his eyes before he reclined back onto grass. "Since when is a dirty pirate worth working with a demon?" He asked knowing what buttons to press with Shauna, like he tended to know with most people he associated himself with.

"I'm doing this because I actually miss the Isle. I miss a lot of things about home, but I want to know why you brought me in on the mastermind's plan when I noticed a surprising cast member was missing." Shauna pushed herself up off the ground and turned her back to Evan as she picked up her bag. "I mean, everyone but her seems to know you would do anything for her, but I am pretty sure she is loving it in Auradon, I mean she seems to really like that Pendragon..." Shauna's taunt was cut off when she felt his rough grip tighten on her shoulder and spin her around.

Evan's eyes danced with rage as he tightened his grip on her shoulder sending a rush of pain down her arm. "Belle is not a part of this and if you dare say a word to her I will end you myself. Understand?" Shauna found herself understanding why Evan had such a following of girls on the Isle. His passion was something that he could not fake even if he tried. He let go of her and grabbed his bag tossing it over his shoulder before continuing on without making sure she was following him.

Shauna grabbed her own bag and jogged a bit to catch up to him. "Can I ask you how HP knew about Harry?" She asked the boy who would have probably been happier continuing on in silence.

"I told him." Evan answered never slowing his pace.

"But why?" She asked. 

"I have my reasons, just like you have yours. Now drop it or I will..." Evan cut off as he fell down disappearing from Shauna's sight. 

"Evan!" She cried as she rushed over to where he had last stood to see him beneath the ground on his ass as he attempted to stand. He was probably a good ten feet from where she was as he stood in the underground cavern. "Are you alright?" She asked breathing out a sigh of relief that he was moving.

"What did HP say about the opening?" Evan asked in almost a panic.

"What?" Shauna asked in confusion, "did you hit your head?" She asked as she went to pull off her back pack. "Shit, Evan you took the rope, toss an end up..."

"Shauna! Tell me what HP said about how we would know we found it?!" He stressed as his dark eyes met with hers, his dirty face graced by a grin on his lips.

"He said it would be a cave that sends chills down your spine, yet seems to lick warmth across your cheeks." Shauna answered as he smiled up at her.

"We found it..." Evan smiled up at her. Forgetting any earlier moments as they both basked in the knowledge that part one of the plan had been successful on all fronts.

* * *

Mal looked out of Ben's office window as he sat at his desk. "The new VKs are doing well you know," Ben said as she read over a paper for probably the third time, while Mal looked back at him at his desk.

"You mean aside from the broken nose and attendance problems." Mal said coldly instantly regretting her tone. She knew Ben was just trying to set her nerves at ease yet she responded so coldly. "Sorry, I know they are trying but I am just... I have a bad feeling." She said crossing to Ben in his chair who had spun around from his desk to pull her arm to guide her to his lap.

"I know, I did too when I brought you and your friends to Auradon but I think it is just your nerves." Ben reassured her, however she knew it was never just her nerves.

"I guess your right." She lied as she just attempted to drop the topic as she dropped her lips to his.

"Ben!" Vincent's voice called loudly as the door flew open and Mal quickly found herself stumbling out of Ben's lap as Ben also stood in embarrassment. "I should have knocked... Sorry about that." Vincent found himself apologizing as Mal turned back to her window.

"I actually have to go meet with my parents for a photo for the tribune, Vince stay if you want and then we can talk about whatever you barged into my office for. Mal, I'll see you at dinner." Ben said quickly pressing a quick peck against Mal's lips before excusing himself from his office.

Mal had never been a huge fan of Vincent nor he of her. "I heard you had a date, lucky girl." Mal said as she attempted to make small talk with Ben's best friend.

"I took her to the lake Ben took you too." Vincent said as he sat in one of the chairs by Ben's chess table. Where an ongoing game of chess was currently in progress.

"Afraid she spelled you?" Mal asked in an accusatory tone, his silence answering his question. "Could have saved you the trouble, she has no magic."

"But her boy toy does, I mean just because Evie doesn't seem to use any doesn't mean he wouldn't I mean the Evil Queen is still their mother after all." Vincent said as his fingers hovered over a knight debating a move on the board.

"Evan? You think he would help her spell you? Honestly, Vincent you are worrying over nothing." She stated as she watched him move the night leaving the king vulnerable to attack on the chess board.

"Not worrying, just cautious. I know trust is not something they teach on the Isle." He told her as she crossed to the chess board grabbing the black queen and moving it five spaces aligning it with the white king.

"You have no idea what they teach on the Isle." Mal said as he eyes scanned the board once more. "However an aggressive knight leaves a defenseless king. Checkmate." She announced as she left the room not wanting to face anymore of Vincent's passive aggressive conversation.

* * *

Koda so far didn't mind classes at Auradon Prep, some were more challenging than others but by far the most challenging class for her had been physical education. The first days she found she had to pace herself to not stand out among her classmates, however depending on what they were doing that day she found herself unable to control herself as well. Today was a perfect example of this, they were doing mock duels, and though she should have been fine the tension in the air had her hairs standing on end with energy and when the coach called her name for a sparing partner she had to come up with an excuse to step away to attempt to control her claws.

Thankfully, Gavin was also in her class since they were close to the same age. "Coach! Let me take her spot, she's a bit of pacifist, violence makes her physically ill and unless you want to clean up..."

"Shut it Gothel and get in there." The coach groaned as Gavin winked back at Koda who was biting her lip so hard she could almost taste the blood as Gavin grabbed the helmet and sparring sword. He stood across from his opponent who was already dressed in the safety equipment. Gavin quickly pulled on the helmet and got in starting position he had learned from Jay. He had been spending a lot of time with Jay as Evan had requested he do. Jay was an easy target, he had a naturally large heart that welcomed new people, he answered all of Gavin's questions without a second thought. Gavin just had to report to Evan and HP with the information they needed. It took a moment for Gavin to notice the white hair popping out of the face mask.

Carlos.

"Shit." Gavin muttered beneath his breath as Carlos lunged first. Gavin found himself stumbling a bit as he avoided the lunge successfully. He found the sound of the metal clashing almost enjoyable as he hopped up on the markers that marked the edge of the ring. Holding his sword in a defensive way. "Auradon made you soft?"

"Gothel! Less talking! Focus!" The coach barked much to Gavin's amusement as he lunged towards Carlos who was still on the ground watching him roll his body to the side to dodge the attack and swing almost catching Gavin's side in response. "Good! Good!" The coach seemed to be enjoying the show of skill from both players. However a mistep on Gavin's part left him stumbling and falling on his ass like his normal clumsy self that he knew Carlos was counting on. Carlos's sword tip was in front of Gavin's face mask, before gently poking him in the chest and signalling a loud buzzing noise from the gym's sound system. Gavin quickly pulled off his face mask as Carlos did the same before offering his hand to the boy on the ground. Gavin took his hand and allowed him to help pull him on the ground. Pulling them to each other's chest. "It's a two thirds of our grade." He said simply as the coach began to call two more students forward. Gavin eyed the shorter boy curiously. "Participation. You aren't going to be able to stand in for her forever." Carlos was talking about Koda. Of course he knew Koda, from what he had heard in mummers on the Isle was that Koda and Carlos hated one another. Before she had fallen in line with her father's ideals she had ran the streets with a pack of hoodlums that competed with Mal for turf. When she retired most of her gang had joined Uma's crew and Koda went to being a complete loner.

"She'd tear your throat out," Gavin responded shoving his face mask at Carlos's chest. "But maybe next time I should encourage her to participate." He said simply before walking back to where Koda was sitting on the bleachers now, clutching the end so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "Seriously?" He asked in surprise as he sat down next to her as he looked around to see if anyone else had noticed her.

"I can't..." Koda almost growled as Gavin ducked his head low enough to see her eyes from under her hair that fell over her face, her eyes were beginning to glow. "Get me out of here..." She growled through clenched teeth as he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her up the bleachers and towards a door to locker rooms.

Gavin caught the eyes of Carlos as he pulled the girl through the door with him and pulled her into men's locker room. She pulled away from him and ran into the shower room turning the cold knob on full blast and standing under the shower head getting herself drenched from head to toe. Gavin turned the locker on the main door and pulled a bench in front of the door blocking it from anyone who might try to enter the room. He cautiously walked back over to the showers in the room and saw Koda's eyes still gleaming brightly as she seemed to attempt to take deep breaths. "You should leave..." Her hands were still balled into tight fists.

"I'm not scared of you, and I heard you telling Sig it helps when you have someone to talk too during goodness lessons. Full moon's coming up isn't it?" Gavin asked as he sat on one of the benches looking at the girl leaning in and out of the freezing water.

"It's not polite to eaves drop, but yeah its tomorrow night." She said pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Did they plan for you turning or whatever?" He asked as she leaned against the wall allowing herself to slide down to the tiled floor. "I don't know if I'd sit down there. You don't know what men do in the shower." Gavin said trying to make her laugh as she smirked at him.

"I'll be fine." Koda let the water wash over her, she had learned cold helped fend of the turning. She had once tossed herself off the docks on the Isle into the freezing water to stop herself from fully turning. "I don't turn with the moon or anything like that, its just a lot harder to control around the full moon." She explained as she realized Gavin had no intention of leaving.

Gavin looked slightly disappointed. "Damn, I always wondered what wolfy Koda looked like. I mean I have never seen a real wolf."

"You want me to turn so you can see a wolf? You are aware it is very painful right?" She asked as she watched his face light up with a smile.

"I hear wolves are really cool looking." He responded with a laugh that was infectious. "But I guess I could just go to a zoo or something." He smiled as she felt her claws retracting back into her finger tips. "Feeling better yet, because I have to tell you, this drowned rat look is just not suiting you." His tone just seemed to calm her as he joked so delicately.

Koda pushed herself off the ground as she grabbed hold of the knob and turned the cold water off. "Thanks Gavin." She said simply as she began to cross the tiled floor trying to get back to the locker part of the locker room only to find the room spinning as she found herself falling into Gavin's solid chest.

"You know what else I heard in my eavesdropping that you called rude, that it takes a lot out of you to fight off a transformation." She heard his voice even though it sounded so distant she thought it couldn't have possibly come from the boy who had raced over from his seat to catch her from hitting the ground. She felt him sweep his arm under her legs and felt him lift her off the ground. "Please say you and Shauna leave your dorm unlocked." She heard his voice say before the darkness took over.

When Koda opened her eyes she saw the blue walls of the boys room and the four posts of one of their beds. She had seen what the boys room looked like because she had studied with Sig in his room when HP was out, however this didn't look like the décor that HP and Sig had graffiti-ed their walls with. It had been spray painted with luscious reds, deep purples, and glittering golds and silvers. "Someone's finally awake." Gavin's voice rang in her ears as she pushed herself up on her elbows. "Sorry you got stuck in the wet clothes, I thought you would transform if you thought I took you out of them." He said as she pulled a blanket off that he had covered her with. "Want something to change into?" He asked as he pushed himself out of his desk chair and walked over to his closet. "You'd probably fit some one Evan's shit, or maybe one of my shirts..."

"Why are you doing this?" Koda asked allowing her legs to fall over the edge and pull herself into a full sitting position.

"Because your wet clothes have gotten my bed all wet." Gavin said not turning around to look at her as he pulled a red sweater off of a hanger and tossed it towards the bed as he crossed to Evan's side of the room and opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of black gym shorts and crossed back to hand them too her.

"Not the clothes, I mean, why are you so determined to help me?" She asked again looking up at him struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Maybe I know how it feels to go through tough times alone. And maybe I don't want you to be alone." Gavin answered as he handed her the shorts. "Want me to go outside until your done changing or do you want to use the bathroom?" He asked.

"Where's Queen?" She asked.

"Class, Chemistry so far it's his favorite one." He answered.

"What about..."

"I'll be outside, just bark or something when you finish changing." Gavin interrupted her question by crossing to his door and leaving her alone in the room to change. She pushed herself, standing shakily using the bed to brace herself against. She pulled the blue shirt she wore for gym over her head and pulling the warm sweater on over her head, the arms falling way past her hands as she pulled off her shorts and pulled on Evan's that Gavin had handed her, pulling the strings as tightly as they went. She placed her hand on the bed she had been laying on, it truly was quite wet from her cold shower. "Are you done yet?" She heard the voice call through the door. "Please say you didn't pass out again."

"Yeah," she called as loudly as she could muster as he pushed to door back open and cautiously scanned the room, before his eyes fell on her trying to stand next to his bed.

"I was afraid you'd pass out half dressed." He said as he crossed over to her. He pulled the blankets up on the bed covering the damp mattress. "Lay back down, until Shauna gets out of class." He told her and as much as she wanted to argue with him she knew it was pointless. She climbed back onto his bed and watched him walk back to his desk and sit back down and focus on what she guessed was homework.

"How'd you get out of class?" She asked.

"Just never showed. When Evie comes by later for an explanation I will tell her I had the runs or something else gross and she'll leave me alone." He answered as he picked up his pencil never even bothering to look at her in his bed.

"What excuse should I use?" She asked as she finally asked a question to get him to look back at her.

"Trust me, you aren't going to need an excuse if she looks at you." Gavin said pointing out that she looked like what she felt like, shit. "Get some rest." He told her as her eyes grew heavy once more and he turned back to his homework.


	11. Shadows Break The Darkness

Author's Note: So more than half of this chapter was originally part of chapter seven, but I didn't like where I had ended chapter seven initially and started chapter eight so I move the scenes around a bit. Ending with Koda seemed like a much better place than ending with HP and Sig and beginning with them again. I think it might have been a bit more noticeable that I cut their scene out than I intended but I hope it didn't mess with the flow too badly. Anyways, enjoy and I have a feeling this chapter will be similar to the last where I have been reworking which scenes belong to which and where to end and start again.

* * *

Siguard tried to act surprised when he walked in his dorm and saw HP had destroyed their floor with spray paint. "Seriously? How the hell do you plan to fix that?" Sig asked as he tossed his school bag down by the door.

"I thought you were suppose to be with that Atlantic creature after class today." HP growled as he shook his can of spray paint trying to get the last of the paint to finish the last symbol he needed on the floor.

Sig bit his lip ring as he crossed his arms over his chest staring at his roommate destroying their room. "I thought I'd come back and change," Sig was planning on finally giving HP a piece of his mind about his evil master plan that wasn't even his at all until their dormitory door opened without even a knock. Haley Burton with her long legs came prancing in and crossed straight to Sig's bed tossing herself on it and grabbing one of his magazine's off his nightstand. "Great, now Burton getting mud on my bed." He whined as he spun around frustrated with the entire situation going to his closet to pull out a different t-shirt.

"Are my shoes really that muddy?" Haley asked looking over the top of the magazine towards her shoes before returning to whatever article she had found in the trash magazine he had picked up because Mal was on the cover with the news of her engagement.

Sig pulled off his sweaty t-shirt before storming back towards his bed and knocking Haley's feet off the edge of his bed the force causing her body to shift, he took the opportunity to pull his magazine out of her hands as well. "Rude." She muttered as he turned around and went back to his closet to grab a different shirt.

As Sig pulled the new shirt over his head he heard the clang of the empty spray paint can hitting the floor. "Were you planning on leaving soon Siguard or did you want to stick around?" HP asked with a disgusting smirk that made Sig feel anxious. "Haley, grab that scalpel off my desk and come here please." She pushed herself off Sig's bed as he leaned against the bed post.

"Stick around for whatever weird foreplay this is? I don't think so." Sig responded to demon he lived with, while Haley scoffed loudly.

"I do have standards you know," she said picking up the shiny blade of the scalpel. "I'm only here because he needs soulless blood. Where did you get a scalpel?" She asked curiously as she crossed back to HP.

"I knicked it from the biology lab." HP answered her with a smile as he took it from her hand.

"Soulless blood..." Sig mumbled. "I am pretty sure I don't want to know but I am going to ask anyways, why do you need soulless blood?" He was sure he knew the answer before HP answered he just hoped he would be wrong.

HP grabbed Haley's arm stretching it out over the edge of his spray painted circle. "Contacting the prince of souls with a blood that still has a soul is like signing that soul's death certificate. I guess I could have used yours but I keep holding out hope you plan on changing your mind and helping take over Auradon."

With that answer Siguard quickly reached out and pulled Haley quickly back pulling her wrist out of HP's hands as she stumbled and fell on her ass behind Sig. "No. You are not summoning Henric."

"You are right, I am not summoning Henric, I am contacting him, and if you don't give me back the girl I will just use you." HP informed the boy who tried to stop him.

"No. I do not think you will Arawn." Siguard said not backing down to the demon he lived with as he watched his back stiffen. "Tell Burton to leave." Siguard had not forgotten the raven haired girl who sat behind him on the floor her eyes bouncing between the two boys. "Now."

Siguard watched as HP bit his lip so hard he saw blood beginning to flow from it. His hand reached into his shirt pulling out a pendant that was glowing slight. "Haley, leave us and do not speak of what has happened here." Haley found herself stumbling back to her feet and disappearing quickly through their dormitory door. "Happy?" He growled at the smaller boy.

"Not really, I kind of just used my trump card to stop you from being an idiot and now I have nothing to save me from killing me in sleep." Siguard admitted as he stood in front of HP.

"You could always command me by name not too. You know how it works now." HP's eyes were glowing bright red from responding to his name earlier, however Sig also believed it was because he was angry with him. HP had never intended to have Siguard use this power over him, the only person he had known to share his name with was in his control, which Siguard knew. He knew he was never meant to hear HP's words, and now Siguard had a choice to make on how he was going to manage to live in the same room as a demon who wanted blood to contact the prince of death, when he was literally a walking blood bag to the man now.

* * *

Siguard watched his breath form in front of his face that night, he was leaned his back against the brick wall. He was wiping the blood his lips from the beating he had taken outside of the Undertow that night. He had often hid between the old crates behind the club when he felt to injured to want to stumble back to his house. "H! Let go of me!" He heard a girls voice cry as the metal door of the club's store room door slammed open against the brick wall to his left.

"Why didn't you tell me you planned to make a deal with Henric?!" That voice Siguard recognized clearly, it was the voice of Henric's right hand the Horned Prince. He heard a loud crash as he peaked his head over the crate watching the scene unfold in front of him. He saw HP's shaking his fist from the pain of punching the dumpster that was across from the club on the opposite alley wall.

It took Siguard a moment to recognize the girl he had dragged outside with him, as she was dressed in one of the server's uniforms for the Undertow. The slim fitting short black dress, her raven hair falling freely over her shoulders, her long legs appearing even longer because of the black heeled boots she wore. Haley Burton, the ringmaster's daughter. The thief whose parents ran a black market from their old ran down circus tent. "I didn't know I had to discuss plans with you, I mean you told me to stay out of your life remember?"

"Oh so it's my fault." HP snapped back at her. Siguard knew he should probably leave now and respect their privacy but when he tried to push himself up off the ground the pain in his side shot through his entire body and made him shrink back to the ground.

"It's not your fault but it's not any of your concern either H!" She snapped back.

HP let out an exaggerated laugh as she seemed to stomp her heel. "None of my concern, he only agreed to the deal so he could control me." HP explained to the girl who seemed to be shaking from the cold or the situation Siguard was never sure.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Her voice was so much weaker, it sounded honestly confused.

"You are not that stupid Haley." His voice had become more of a growl.

"I guess I am because I don't understand." She answered as Sig watched the scene he saw the two standing across from each other, her arms securely over her chest while his ran through his hair. "Say it."

"He knows I'm in love with you, he knows I told you my name, and now that he has a contract to pull out your soul when he owns up to his half of the deal he knows he can get that information out of you." HP admitted as she stepped closer to him him shrugging away from her touch as she began to understand what he had been so angry about. Haley's voice shook as she managed to squeak out an apology. "That's all you have to say, you're sorry. Go home Haley."

HP attempted to walk back into the club only to freeze in place as she spoke. "Arawn, I love you too." Siguard had never heard HP called anything except for HP or Prince, this must be the demon name's curse. Henric had a few other lackeys he controlled by their names it only made sense ti would be the same for HP even though his father no longer associated with Hades. Siguard turned away from the couple as she reached up to kiss him and pushed himself off the ground to stumble down the side of the Undertow back towards the town and away from the docks.

* * *

"Arawn you will not harm me." Siguard said as HP walked out of his circle back to his desk.

"Fine, you are safe, though I can't figure out why you are so against me contacting Henric, I mean you two used to be so close." HP said tossing the scalpel on his desk and grabbing the rug he had rolled up and placed against the wall. He leaned it over so he could get a better grip on it so he could carry the rug back to the center of the room before sitting the rolled carpet onto the ground and pushing it with his foot to unroll over his contacting circle. "Are you afraid he will put you back under his thumb?" HP asked as made sure to keep his distance from the other boy, knowing now that testing Sig would only lead to further complications.

"Henric is a demi-god, with daddy issues. You want to let that kind of power loose in Auradon?" Sig asked knowing he should have been asking these questions earlier instead of pretending that HP's plan would just disappear if he ignored it.

"I don't really have much of choice..." HP could have been lying or he could be in the exact situation Sig put in him, except with Henric as the voice in his head.

"You know, I used to think it was Queen with the evil plan, then when I saw you I knew you were the puppet master but I have to say, knowing someone is pulling your strings as well is almost a relief." Sig admitted as he sat on the trunk at the foot of his bed.

Sig leaned down into his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "You thought Queen and I to be the one who brought evil to Auradon, right? Let me pass on a piece of wisdom too you Siguard Fontana. Evil lives in the heart, it grows and thrives where it is most unwelcome. Ben brought children who grew up never knowing the meaning of heart, to a place who thinks them evil from the start without even giving them a chance. The weak-hearted. That's who you need to be afraid of, not the fighters, not the martyrs, you need to fear for the ones who are not active players in the chess game." HP said pushing himself out of his seat and making his exit from the room. Siguard hearing in the tone of his voice that anger was still ran through his veins, but he also knew HP was being honest with him. Knowing what little he knew of the demon he decided it was best to take his words with a grain of salt, he knew HP had no reason left to lie to him, however he also knew HP to enjoy his games.

* * *

Shauna looked over at the lump that was her roommate before closing their door. When she got back from class she had managed to sit down her school supplies at her desk and pulled out a book to begin the torture that was math when she heard a knock at the door. Gavin stood in front of her holding an unconscious Koda, he didn't say much as he walked in and put her on a bed. He then informed Shauna she had been that way since earlier that morning and it would be best just to let her stay that way. Shauna nodded and had spent the night watching over Koda, who only woke up a couple of times and drugged herself back to sleep each time she began to come out of it. Koda had told her she wasn't sure how she would be able to control herself and had decided to keep herself unconscious throughout the full moon. Shauna had done what was asked of her that morning, double checking that all ways out of the room were securely locked and that she carry on like everything was fine.

Which she attempted as she walked into Goodness Lesson's that morning. Siguard was seated in his normal seat where Shauna found herself sitting in front of next to Haley. Gavin had greeted her, like he greeted everyone as they arrived but he made no attempt in asking of the youngest member of their class. Sig seemed to be zoned out in his own mind when Shauna sat down, he was more Koda's friend than hers, she had no reason to ask if he were okay. Annabelle entered the room next, laughing and giggling as she stared at the small phone that the school had issued them with the exception of Haley who wouldn't receive one until she finished her punishment for her misbehavior. She sat across from Shauna with about three feet of air separating them. Knowing physically they were close but mentally the two lived in different worlds, Annabelle was thriving in Auradon and to an extent so was Haley and Gavin. Blending in almost seemlessly, while it seemed Siguard, Koda, and HP were simply living their lives under the radar, buying time to decide whether they liked it here or not. The only person who felt as Shauna did about Auradon was the person she had spent her weekend with and had since spent every spare second avoiding.

Evan was smiling as he Annabelle spoke to him about cheerleading practice. Though he clearly had no real interest in hearing who was put on the top of a pyramid, Shauna found herself wondering why he bothered to pretend the way he did with Annabelle and Gavin. She thought to the look of his dirty face and sheer joy of when he found that opening in the ground, but her mind also flashed to the look of anger when she had questioned his motives.

"You okay?" Haley's voice pulled Shauna from her thoughts.

She blinked as she looked to Haley who she assumed had asked her for something and Shauna had completely ignored her. It was Sig who had came the rescue handing Haley a pen, telling her she should try showing up to class prepared sometime. Shauna smiled as Haley quipped back some witty response that Sig rolled his eyes too.

As Fairy Godmother entered the classroom she was the one who pointed out the obvious. "Now this is beginning to become a real problem why does it seem I can never seem to keep more than six of you in this room at a time. Where are Miss Wolf and Mister Prince?"

"Apologies for my tardiness, I lost track of time this morning." HP said from behind her as he snaked his way into his seat in the back of the room. Shauna noticed Gavin's fist clenching around his pencil as HP rattled off his pitiful excuse.

"And Miss Wolf?" She repeated in an annoyed tone.

"She's sick, flu or something." Shauna added simply to which no one argued.

"Well then, I suppose we shall begin. This Friday when we are at the start of the ball to welcome..."

* * *

One perk of being the in the final year of Auradon Prep was that the class schedule had much more room for free periods. Haley had stopped by the dormitory kitchen and grabbed a couple of apples before she headed back out into the courtyard seeing the person who had been whispering for her to come to him all morning. She tossed the apple in her hand at him, only to see him catch it as he closed his book. He seemed constantly unbothered by the warm weather, he still wore a jacket and jeans while she had dawned shorts and a tank top. "About time you showed up." He complained as he moved over on the bench to allow her to sit as well.

"I suppose I am getting better at ignoring you." She responded sitting down pulling a second apple from her bag and taking a large bite of it. "Why..." She began to say through the apple to receive a harsh glare from HP to finish chewing before beginning to speak. "Why were you late to class this morning?" She asked already assuming she knew the answer.

"I needed to speak with our little wolf, she is much easier to speak with when she isn't cowering behind her power." HP answered. "I must say Mal's little rhymes do work like a charm in the right scenario."

 _HP had waited for Shauna to leave, before walking to the girls door. "Make it easy, make it quick. Open up without a kick." HP said simply as he heard the lock flip. He pushed the door open and walked to the side of the bed that was still filled with a person. "Sleep and snore, but tell me more." HP said as he knelt next to Koda's bed, hoping the silly rhymes would work. "What is your name?"_

" _Koda." Her lips moved, the sound came out barely louder than a breath while her eyes remained sealed._

" _What are you?" HP asked smirking to himself knowing the blasted rhymes had worked._

" _Wolf." She responded._

" _How do you become the wolf?" He asked._

" _The moon, it calls."_

" _How else?"_

" _The blood when it boils."_

" _How else?"_

" _The vessel when's its damaged."_

" _Good. Now go back to sleep, this was just a dream."_

"You aren't going to hurt her right?" Haley asked concern in her voice even though she attempted to hide it.

HP chuckled lightly. "No. Just needed to find out if the rumors about the transitions were true. Try having a bit of faith in me, darling."

"Are we going to talk about it?" Haley asked staring down at her apple. "About that thing I am not allowed to talk about."

"I should have told you to forget, I wont make the mistake again." HP answered honestly.

Though his answer was honest, Haley felt like it was more just said to shut her up on the subject. "How much else have you made me forget?" It had taken a lot of writing in a journal for Haley to realize she had large holes in her memory that she couldn't fill, she knew some of that was from Henric, but there seemed to be some that she couldn't figure out why she wouldn't remember.

HP gave her no answer as he stood and simply responded with, "don't you have a class to get too." Leaving her sitting on a the bench, the gorgeous red apple she had given him left sitting where he had been. Reminding her that even though he seemed to always be in the shadows watching them he was in fact real.

Additional Note:

HP's "name" is based on the actual Horned King legend that helped inspire the Black Cauldron, the name I used would actually be his father's name but I thought altering a name I was already pulling out of the woodwork to something similar but different (Like most of the VKs names) would be just overkill.


	12. And Do It All With Dignity

Author's Note: So, guess who uploaded the unedited file last time. This author did. Guess who still hasn't got around to fixing it. This author! I promise I will after I finish this chapter up.

* * *

Evan was a bit surprised when the familiar feeling of an arm linking with his shifted his weight as Annabelle came skipping up to his side attaching. "Evan, aren't you going to come down to the field and watch us practice? The girls are going to miss you, you are quite the popular topic among them." She cooed as she tugged gently on the arm she had captured.

"I was going to go with Gavin to that sword fighting club thing." Evan made an excuse, a bad one he would admit but it was bound to be enough to get Annabelle off of his back.

"Swords and shields practice? It's still early in the year for that, but I imagine you and Shauna would give any of these Auradon jerks a run for their money." Annabelle smiled up at their long time at her childhood best friend, even in her heels she looked up to him. "So do you think you could do me a favor?" Annabelle began as they walked back towards their dorms.

Evan scoffed slightly, "of course I should have known you didn't want to be my arm candy." He quipped which in turn made her giggle which turned his stoic expression into a smile even if he didn't want too.

"The ball on Friday." Annabelle pulled on his arm making him stop his in his tracks.

"What about it?" Evan asked with a knowing smile, of course she would need an escort and who better than him.

"Will you beg your sister to make me a dress, I hear she designs for all of the royalty here, and well you know she and I don't always see eye to eye..." Annabelle's lips kept moving while Evan watched them only hearing bits and pieces. She had moved on, she didn't need him anymore, not like he needed her. "Please Evan, I could come hang out tonight if you want, like old times."

"Sure, I'll ask." Evan asked straining to keep his smile on his face.

"Thank you!" Annabelle squealed as she clung tighter on his arm. "Remember, red. Okay?" She said as she began to unwind herself from his arm.

"Red, yeah, got it." He watched her begin to walk away, blowing a kiss over her shoulder at him as she left. She was the epitome of perfect, even walking away. He watched as her raven hair bounced with each of her light steps and the way her skirt shifted from side to side with each step, it was intoxicating watching her. He found himself thinking of every moment on the Isle together and it always left a bad taste in his mouth about agreeing to come to Auradon. Had he said he didn't want to go or if he had went a step further and said he didn't want them to go to Auradon, that he didn't want them to change he probably could have changed his ways and found a way to make her feel the same as he had his entire life.

Evan knew his reputation was notorious as they came when it dealt with the opposite sex, girls loved him, hated him, worshiped him, but she had never done that. She had been the little girl who came to talk to the trapped boy, she had been the girl who was amazed by the stories he imagined, the girl who stood by him when no one else would. She was the girl who had helped him tag the side of Ursula's Chip Shoppe when Harry declared war. Yet now, she looked truly happy playing the role of a good girl.

* * *

Today's goodness lesson was turning out to be especially annoying for all of the students in the room. Surprisingly for perhaps the first time since the first day of lessons everyone was seated in their seats when Fairy Godmother arrived. HP sitting in the back at a table by himself, his feet propped up on the desk as he covered his eyes with his hand to shield from light in the well light room. Gavin seated in front of him, tapping his phone in a consistent rhythm as he played a game one of the guys in his gym class had shown him. Finally in front of him was Annabelle and Evan, Evan with his head down on the desk, pretending to sleep while looking over at Annabelle who was admiring herself with her selfie camera on the phones they were issued. The other side of the room was just as motivated for class. Koda and Sig sitting next to one another Koda's eyes were still surrounded by dark bags from the exhaustion she faced for the days around the full moon. Sig was drawing in his notebook, mindless doodles turning into artwork that was getting him more attention than he wanted due to his budding friendship with the student council president. Finally in front of them was Shauna and Haley, Haley mindlessly stared out the window, her eyes focused on the puffy white clouds in the sky. While Shauna tapped her pencil against the desk top impatiently waiting for class to start.

However when instead of just Fairy Godmother entering to begin class with some stupid question about what boring thing they should do instead of what would actually be the fun option, Audrey and Jane entered with her.

"Good morning class." Fairy Godmother sang like she did every morning. "Who are we..." She began as she reached her podium. "Wait you are all here? And on time!" She seemed so damn chipper that Haley actually drew her attention away from the clouds. "Lovely, just lovely Anyways today's class is going to be a bit special. As you all know with the upcoming ball to celebrate all of you coming to Auradon we will be doing a bit of party planning here in class, and of course cover how to make your entrances in the proper way. So if you all will stand and follow us we will be having class outside on the patio today." Fairy Godmother beamed.

"Entrances?'" Shauna questioned as she stood.

It was Jane who filled in the blanks for the students who hadn't been as aware of social standards when it came to balls. "Everyone is announced as they enter, it is a honor really, you and your escort will be put in the spot light as you walk down the stairs." Jane seemed to gush at the idea, probably because she had never had such an honor Haley believed.

"Wait, we have to have an escort?" Koda asked as they followed Fairy Godmother out of the classroom in more or less a large unorganized crowd than a line of any form.

"Really it makes it easier, walking down those stairs in heels with bright lights in your eyes, they are there to make sure you don't fall." Audrey explained as she locked arms with Annabelle much to Haley's annoyance. The two had hit it off with every cheer practice. Audrey had been hanging around their shared room, and would often try to include Haley in their relentless gossiping. "Have you decided what you are wearing yet?" Audrey asked Annabelle who just smiled over to Evan and nodded happily. "Lovely, I can't wait to see it."

"What if we don't have a date?" Gavin asked crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

"Better question what if we hadn't really planned on going to this thing in the first place?" Shauna added as remaining far enough behind to not let Fairy Godmother hear their comments.

"You all must come, I mean it is all for you after all." Audrey stressed. "And we can find someone to escort you, promise I have some of the best princes in all the kingdoms to take care of that if we need too."

The group arrived at the stairs outside the school that lead down to the gorgeous patio that was already beginning to be prepped for the ball in two days. "We are going to start with the oldest and work our way through, now Jane be sure to write down their full names and the names of their escorts for the announcer." Fairy Godmother stated as she ushered Haley, HP, and Sig to the steps first allowing everyone else to hang back. "Mister Prince, we will start with you." HP's eyebrow had been raised from the moment he felt the older woman's hand on his arm. "Girls, you will grab hold of your escorts arm as so, interlacing your arms." Fairy Godmother laced her arm with HP's much to his clear disgust and confusion. "Men you lead, always take the first step, and wait for her to fully stop before taking the next step. It is almost like a dance, if you feel the urge to count please don't because they will see your lips moving from the ground." Fairy Godmother said ushering HP to take a step down and Fairy Godmother following suit as he played the perfect lead much to everyone's surprise. "Well gentlemen I hope all of you are as naturally skilled at this as Mister Prince here." Fairy Godmother gushed as she unattached her arm from HP and stepped back up the two steps. "So Mister Prince, just tell Jane here who you plan on going with and of course your proper full name."

"I don't plan on bringing anyone, I doubt my girlfriend would appreciate seeing me escort anyone." HP said earnestly, causing Jane to hug her clipboard in admiration and pretty much every other villain kid to look at him in confusion.

"Is she still on the Isle?" Audrey gushed as she looked to the tall handsome boy who smirked in his mysterious way that Haley hadn't fully witnessed had such an effect on women until he did it in front of these two.

"Something like that, so since I have no intention of wearing heels perhaps we can make an exception and allow me to enter alone?" He smirked, always holding his own motives first.

"I mean..." Jane started as Audrey stepped forward.

"I am sure Jay wont mind if I accompany you." Audrey smiled, which lead to a look of complete confusion on HP's face. "Just to keep the look the same among all of you, it would appear sexiest if we allow the men to enter alone after all." Audrey smiled, and Haley felt a flicker of rage in the pit of her stomach. Wishing it would be socially acceptable to push the obnoxious princess down the stairs she stood in front of.

"Okay so Princess Audrey Oriane and Prince..." Jane started only to allow her words to fall into silence that no one filled.

"Its just Horned Prince," HP stated after letting the awkward silence hang in the air for a moment.

"Your birth name was Horned?" Audrey asked bluntly much to Haley's amusement.

"Audrey!" Fairy Godmother scolded. "It will be The Horned Prince and Princess Audrey Oriane as our first pairing Jane." She said understanding the look on HP's face meant they were never getting his true name. Fairy Godmother probably understood most of all the importance of a name to certain creatures in this realm. "Mister Fontana! You are next," Fairy Godmother called as HP walked over and sat on the top most step his back against the railing as Haley stood next to him waiting her turn.

"A date with a princess without even trying, must be magic." Haley spoke quietly to the older boy who smirked up at her.

"Jealous?" He asked as she rolled her eyes watching Siguard taking Fairy Godmother's arm and attempt to lead her down the steps only to be told how not everyone was as naturally gifted as others.

"Who do you plan on escorting Mr. Fontana?" Fairy Godmother asked after a second failed attempt at him leading in the entrance.

"I hadn't actually planned on bringing anyone," he admitted to the glum faces of the three Auradon women who had been pouring all of their spare time into prepping this event for them.

Surprising everyone Shauna stepped forward, "I was thinking the same thing, so why not just let us walk in together. Cuts down the time the entrances will take which means everyone can start enjoying themselves faster." She said walking up to Sig who smiled at her in thanks for stopping him from having to find some Auradon student to go with him or being randomly assigned one by Audrey.

"Perfect, and you two are so close in height it will make such a lovely picture." Audrey said unintentionally poking fun at the fact Sig was short for a male.

"Lovely, then Mister Fontana please link arms with Miss Yu and the two of you try to figure out how to walk. If you must continue to practice further down as we continue up here." Fairy Godmother said and Sig found himself biting his lip ring to hold in his frustration.

"So the second pair will be Mister Siguard Fontana and Miss Shauna Yu?" Jane questioned as the pair nodded and excused themselves out of the spot light and halfway down the steps where they just stood there looking up to the mess that would be sure to continue at the top of the steps.

"Miss Burton, that makes you next." Fairy Godmother stated as HP made a pleased face as Haley moved away from his side.

"Have you got a date yet, because..." Audrey started as if she already had something planned for Haley.

"Patrick Darling," Haley answered with her arms crossed over her chest. The date she had only agreed to in exchange for fairy dust that she had to hand straight over to her puppet master. "Sorry, if that ruins any plans."

"Oh no! That is wonderful," Jane said with a smile as she made notes on her clipboard.

"Mister Prince will you come over here and lead Haley, it will be more effective to have a male do it." Fairy Godmother said smiling at the boy with the wild smile.

HP pushed himself off the ground and found his place next to Haley's side, she grimaced as she linked her arm through his. It was their first try but it was perfect in all of the women's mind, Audrey going as far to make the comment on how well the two suited one another in appearance. "Are we excused then?" Haley said quickly unlinking herself from the demon.

"Yes, we will continue with Miss Heart." Fairy Godmother said as Haley found herself retreating to the top step and taking a seat back near the railing where HP and her had once been. HP however much to her surprise gave her some distance and sat a few stairs down leaning his back once more against the stone railing.

"Of course, I am going with Vincent Pendragon and I have been doing this since I could walk so I would just skip over me and continue onto someone who needs more help." Annabelle said walking up to Fairy Godmother before over exaggerating linking arms with someone and walking down the steps head held high with perfect posture.

Fairy Godmother actually clapped, which made Haley roll her eyes. Of course little miss royal was perfect at pretending to have class that never existed on the Isle. "Lovely, wait a moment then. Mister Queen, can you come here please." Evan groaned loudly as he walked over to where Fairy Godmother was holding her very public class that was beginning to gain a small audience of students who were curious about the new students. "Link arms please." She said motioning for Annabelle and Evan to link arms, Evan held himself with the same high air that Annabelle did but when they were excused Evan pulled himself away quick enough for Annabelle to loose her balance slightly only to quickly regain it. "Who are you bringing Mister Queen?"

"Audrey can find me a date, preferably a princess with a large kingdom and a clear path to a throne." He said with a wink as he walked away and found a set next to Haley who was honestly beyond amused at what was happening with the Isle's royal pair. She had never seen Evan and Annabelle at such odds, that Annabelle seemed confused as to what was occurring between the two. Annabelle just let a small smile excuse her from Fairy Godmother as she quietly walked over and sat down on the same step as Evan who seemed to move closer to the railing as she sat down. Haley wished herself no longer to be audience to the amusing situation she witnessed as it got closer to her spreading its awkward feelings around the air like a lethal gas.

"Mister Gothel, Miss Wolf we are nearing the end of the hour, perhaps you two could come up together to practice?" Fairy Godmother continued. Gavin walked with his same laid back mannerisms and Koda appeared nervous. "Miss Wolf, head up and arms linked with Mister Gothel." Fairy Godmother directed as Koda followed her instructions only to stumble and need Gavin to catch her after one step. Fairy Godmother placed a hand to her temple and asked them to try once more only to receive similar results. "Miss Wolf, do you have an escort?" She asked exasperated.

"No... I've been under the weather and had kind of forgot about the ball." Koda answered honestly.

"Chad, he is great at making the perfect entrance, plus he would love the spot light." Audrey suggested as Koda stared at her feet. "Gavin did you have a date yet?" She asked, as he shook his head no. "Okay I will ask any of the squad if they would care to go with you and I will get back to you and Evan at lunch." Audrey smiled earnestly but Haley felt something selfish about it. She would of course ask her friends first who also loved the spotlight before considering if they even knew anything about their mysterious bad boy dates.

"Well that is it for class, we will meet here again tomorrow morning for rehearsal before the ball that evening, please ask your escorts to come along as well." Fairy Godmother beamed with excitement.

This ball would be the end of them all if she had her way or if HP had his.

* * *

Haley sat on the floor in HP's dorm as she held a rag to the small cut he had put on her arm to draw blood. "Are you sure we can't just wait to contact him..."

"The best time is going to be the forsaken ball whether we like it or not," HP explained as he flicked a match into the small bowl with Haley's blood and some other random ingredients in it. "Plus, I thought you'd be excited to have your soul back."

"Yeah, but you could have given that back the second we left the Isle yet instead you have been using it to make me your errand boy." Haley complained as she tied the cloth tightly around her arm to stop the bleeding. The fire from the match made the bowl ignite into a large flame that turned a lovely shade of blue as it lowered.

"Well... about time." A voice came through the flame in a low grumble. "I've been waiting." It continued and Haley felt a cold chill engulf her body as she heard the voice.

"We have the plan in place, we just wanted to tell you we will be opening the door for you to bring your army through tomorrow evening." HP told the voice clearly as the fire danced in the bowl.

"Brilliant." The fire roared. "Absolutely brilliant."

* * *

Author's Note: Fireworks are starting. I am so excited to get to the big juicy part. So I have two completed side stories to this fic that I want to post I just don't know if I want to make a new story for them or just post them once the main plot is over like I plan on doing with other small mini episodic plots. The completed side stories both take place back while our cast is on the Isle, and were both actually written for valentines day but due to work schedules I didn't get them completed until after. So expect to see those soon-ish hopefully. Anyways this is kind of short for an update seeing as it is only three segments but one segment was super long so hopefully that get me some forgiveness. Enjoy!


End file.
